Black Sun
by Kae Aleah
Summary: (Noblesse Frankenstein x Oc) Peace never lasts forever. The school is under heavy pressure with the involvement of the KSA, but that is only the beginning of their worries. When the 12th Elder and Cerberus come to the city to wreak havoc, Luciel is faced with a difficult decision that causes her to expose her chimera identity. (Part 3)
1. Third Installment

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the third installment to the Chimera Stories. Please read the following stories below in order before reading Black Sun.

ORDER OF THE CHIMERA STORIES (List will be updated with upcoming stories)

1\. Beautiful Words

2\. Beauty in Death

3\. **Black Sun**


	2. Strange Days

**STRANGE DAYS**

The air was cold with the makings of a soon to be harsh winter and the dread and anxiety that came with it. The city was walking on thin ice at this point with all the sudden gas explosions that have been happening recently. Well, that was the cover story with what's has been really occurring. Construction crews cleaned up that mess like usually, unbeknownst to them that they were fixing what used to be a battlefield for Inhumans.

Luciel could just feel the tension in the air while standing on the other side of the crowded street, watching as the construction crew covered up the holes with cement. She let out a deep sigh and saw her breath floating out in the air like smoke. Her fingers twitched in her coat pockets and a frowned fell upon her red lips. Things have definitely been strange these days but now it's starting to feel like everyone and everything was calming down. The incident in Lukedonia has been settled and the Union hasn't made a move since then. Luciel finally felt like she could breathe again if it wasn't for these constant reminders that peace never lasts with the silence of the Union making her nervous.

She frowned again but this time with confusion after feeling her phone go off in her pocket. Luciel pulled it out and looked down, seeing that Frankenstein was calling her actually. It then suddenly clicked in her mind and she quickly answered. "I forgot...didn't I?"

* * *

Frankenstein was dressed sharply in a lab coat with glasses on, framing his handsome face that was set calmly. He waited on the balcony outside the house as the sun slowly began to set, lighting the sky up in various shades of orange, red and purple. He stared out into the sky just as a dark figure from above began to approach fast. Luciel landed on the balcony with a hard thump, her black skirt and wild purple hair swaying around her before she sat up.

Frankenstein smiled upon her return. "Welcome back." Like usual, his smooth voice made Luciel's heart speed up. "I thought you said you were done with patrol an hour ago? Didn't I tell you we had an appointment at this hour?"

"I only just remembered the moment you called to remind me." Luciel admitted her mistake with a sheepish smile, "But is this really necessary?"

He could understand her displeasure, and believe him, Frankenstein doesn't like doing it either. Luciel has been through more than enough lab work to last a whole lifetime, but he can't take the risk in that 1% chance something might go wrong with her condition. "Please try and understand, Luciel. I'm only trying to look out for you."

Luciel's eyes suddenly go wide with panic. "Oh, I know. I would never accuse you of doing this out of curiosity and amusement! If anything, I find it rather delightful that you're so worried about."

"Luciel...every minute of my life has been nothing but worrying about you." he saw her face turn bright red and he couldn't help but smirk at her reaction.

"That's not...I...well." Luciel failed to come up with a snappy comment in time and only fumbled on her words. Her lips sealed shut and she accepted her defeat, much to his clear enjoyment.

* * *

Luciel ended up pouting her way down to the lab with Frankenstein and was met with quite a strange sight upon entering the stark white room. M-21, Tao, and Takeo were sat down on what looked to be lounge chairs, with a table, and under an umbrella. Luciel was taken back by their boldness and stifled a laugh, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

Frankenstein walked up to them. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked and clearly took the trio by surprise with his sudden presence.

"Today's our check-up day too." Tao quickly explained. "So we came in early and talked about our experience in Lukedonia." he laughed nervously.

"Oh, I see." Frankenstein then noticed that they even brought in snacks, such as drinks and sandwiches.

Tao awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "We were hungry, so we brought some snacks."

"And that?" Frankenstein gestured to the table, chairs, and umbrella

"We brought this in case this lab doesn't have a table, where we can chat and relax." Tao laughed while their boss remained silent, Luciel still snickering behind him.

* * *

Two hours later, everyone was up to date with their check-up and slowly began to get dressed once more. Luciel stepped into a changing room and came out five minutes later now back in her silk white blouse and long black skirt.

Frankenstein looked down at Luciel's readings he got from today's check-up. "As expected. Luciel, your condition hasn't changed at all in the last 900 years and is still perfectly stable, but I still want you to inform me if any changes happen, okay?"

Luciel nodded her head. "I'll be sure too."

"For your guys...Your conditions have clearly improved enough, so we don't have to worry about stabilizing your physical powers." Frankenstein stated.

Luciel blinked. "But didn't it become unstable recently?" she said and was a bit concerned for them, casting a worried glance in their direction.

"It was during the fight they had a while ago, but it's nothing to be worried about," he said to reassure Luciel, noticing her easing up. "M-21, your physical strength has been stabilized as well, although it's not as much as the other two. Your stabilizing speed is quite fast." M-21 remained quiet. "Oh right, I heard that Rael disappeared." He suddenly brought up and Luciel actually looked generally surprised.

"Pardon?" she said

"I heard that they think Rael left Lukedonia when the Union ships attacked."

"Why would he..." Takeo began.

"There may be several reasons for him to disappear like that, but you guys being one of the reasons," Frankenstein stated.

M-21 questions that. "Us?"

"You guys making Rael reveal his soul weapon was a big deal, and I also heard that his brother knew all along as well. So the kid must've been confused and his pride was hurt."

Tao spoke dryly when a thought came to mind. "You and the Miss were the other reasons, right?" They could recall very vividly the vicious way Frankenstein fought against Rael and how one-sided that fight really was. The other being Luciel when she completely and utterly shut the kid down with a single punch in the gut.

Frankenstein shrugged. "I guess you can say that."

Luciel suddenly began to beam widely. "But...You guys felt and noticed things about your abilities back on Lukedonia, didn't you?" Luciel's innocent laugh, to this day, still baffled the trio. She gives off this graceful air so easily, but when she took Rael down, they could have sworn she was a different person. Like two souls living in one body.

"You guys making Rael reveal his soul weapon was a big deal," Frankenstein said.

Takeo frowned. "But we were so helpless when Rael used it though."

Luciel sighed softly as her grin warmed up to a gentle smile. "You must remember that Rael was a pureblood Noble. He was strong in the first place, but...for your guys to make him reveal his soul weapon like that meant you pushed him to the edge. You guys still haven't reached your limit yet. You can get stronger." They watched Luciel with wide eyes as she smiled at them.

Tao smiled but a question then suddenly came to mind that just struck him. "Um, Boss...Can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" He asked.

"We heard from Regis and Seira that you're human... Is it true?"

"Yes, I am," Frankenstein answered back immediately with no hesitation at all in his voice. The guys were so stunned by this fact that their lips sealed shut. "What? You guys didn't know?" They didn't answer. "Do I not look human?"

"Well...you do, but...

"Why what? Why the sudden interest?"

What Luciel was surprised about is that the trio didn't know. "Ah!" She then suddenly pounded her fist against the palm of her hand. "Did you believe he was a Noble like Regis and Seira?" They didn't answer but the look on their faces was obvious. "Did you really not know? It's not a secret." It's not like he didn't look human, he did in fact, so this puzzled her for a bit.

There was a long silence in the room as the answer lingered in the air like heavy rain. Tao was the first to break the silence though to make a grand escape upstairs to avoid the awkwardness that flooded the room. "Then...we'll go upstairs now." They tried to walk away when Frankenstein called back to them.

"Hey, you guys...Should you take trash with you...?" He gestured to the table and chairs behind him

"Oh..." They quickly went to pick them up just when Luciel gave in and laughed till her stomach started to hurt.

* * *

"That was delicious~" The kids exclaimed with the utmost joy, patting their full stomachs after they just got done eating the food Seira made.

"Thank you, Seira!" Tao thanked the beautiful girl and handed one of the plates to Luciel while she was collecting.

"Phew~ I'm full. I can't eat another bite."

The girls turned to Luciel when she walked past them, arms full of empty plates to take to the sink. "Ma'am, we can help," they asked, wanting to help out.

"Hm?" Luciel blinked. "Oh no, don't worry about it. You're guests after all. You should relax," she insisted with the warmest voice and walked over to the sink to hand the plates over. M-21 and Takeo were already in their pink aprons and were cleaning away, as ordered by Frankenstein.

It wasn't long till the kids brought out snacks of their own and began eating all over again, baffling Frankenstein. Luciel giggled a bit when she saw his perfectionist tendencies began to flare up as the crumbs started to gather. They did say they couldn't eat another bite, and here they are eating once again.

Shinwu and Ikhan soon broke out the board games with massive dorky grins on their faces. "Let's play board games!" they exclaimed.

"We have all kinds, just choose. It's gotta be a punishment game though. It's no fun without it."

The girls just went along with their friend's childish acts. "Sounds like fun. What's the punishment going to be?"

"A flick on the forehead." Shinwu decided. "One member from the lost team gets hit on the forehead.

Regis was confused by the punishment and sat down with a pondering look resting on his face. "What is that?"

"The forehead thing? You flick your finger on the opponent's forehead."

"The forehead?"

"It's very simple." Ikhan grinned.

Shinwu connected his thumb against his middle finger to give an example. "You release...and flick your finger against their forehead with a bit of strength."

Over on the opposite side of the room, Luciel overheard their conversation and tilted her head to the side with confution. She never heard of a penalty game such as that before and was rather curious. Slowly, the graceful lady glanced down to her finger and the frying pan in her other hand...

**THUNG!**

The sudden gonging noise rattled the kid's eardrums and made them jump from their seats, yelping from shock. All eyes turned to where it came from...and landed on Luciel. The lady just stood there with a sheepish grin on her face, all the while hiding something behind her back.

"Miss? What was that sound?" They questioned her.

"It came from you?"

Luciel let out an awkward laugh. "Oh, don't worry about it. I only just dropped a pan. That's all." she played off with a grin.

"Dropping a pan made that much noise?" They stared baffled at her. "Are you okay? You didn't hurt yourself right?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine." Luciel hides the frying pan behind her back that now had a hole in the middle of it, and above her head, so did the ceiling. She tried to avoid eye contact with Frankenstein but he was literally burning a hole right through her back. She turned around and swiftly walked away.

* * *

It was the next morning and school was already in session. Frankenstein opened the window to let the natural light in when Luciel walked through his office door, carrying a decently large stack of papers for him to fill out. Though, what caught him off guard was a rather concerned look on her lovely face.

"Luciel? What is it?" he asked and watched as she pulled out a yellow envelope and handed it to him. "Today's report?" He saw Luciel shake her head. Curious now, he opened it up and scanned over the words. "Hmm..."

* * *

A car drove up beside the gates of the school and up beside where the janitor was sweeping the leaves together in a pile. The elderly man looked up and saw a guy step out of the vehicle. He was dressed in a dark suit and looked very professional.

"Excuse me." the man called out. "We're here to meet the chairman. Do you know where we can find him?"

"The chairman?" the janitor asked.

"Yes, we have an appointment with him."

"Oh, I see. I'll inform his secretary and she can lead you to him. Cars can't go through the front gate though so you have to use the parking lot behind the back and go through there." he said with a smile.

The man nodded his head. "Thank you." He was about to get back in his car but passed M-21, Tao and Takeo who were making their usual rounds. M-21 stopped what he was doing and watched at the car drove off to park, a perplexed look resting on his handsome face.

Tao noticed. "M-21, what's wrong?"

M-21 shook his suspicions off and carried on with his patrol. "Nothing..."

* * *

"Welcome," Frankenstein said while greeting the man and his female partner into his office. He smiled politely at them as he would usually do upon meeting new arrivals that would be working under him for the time being. "I received the cooperation document from the government."

Luciel scanned over the document and stepped beside the chairman. "Now, it says that the program seeks to find elite students and train them under the government's personnel. We understand that it's not well known since it is still a new program, but why come in person?" she asked.

"It's a matter of importance so we can't judge only from the papers. So that's why we came here." The man explained.

Frankenstein nodded. "I see. How can we be of help?"

"We'd like some time to evaluate them ourselves, and we need this to be a secret. If it gets out, we can't have an accurate assessment."

Frankenstein kept his polite smile up, though something didn't sit right with him. "Okay. I'll have my assistant arrange positions that best suit your purpose."

Luciel walked over to the desk and began to write the positions down. "You'll be able to start tomorrow," she announced and handed the document over to the man. She felt her fingers brush against him and that caused her to flinch for some reason. Luciel remained calm though and only smiled.

"Thank you. Then we'll see you tomorrow." The man and woman nodded their heads and bowed, leaving almost as quickly as they arrived.

Frankenstein slowly turned to Luciel who had her back towards him. She was staring out the window and watching as those two left the school. "You've noticed, haven't you?" he asked with a smirk. "After all...it should be second nature to you."

"But of course," Luciel answered back. "But the question is...Why are people like _them_ doing here?" She slowly turned around, revealing her black eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Man, it's good to be back! I actually missed Luciel and I'm excited to say that we've got a lot planned for this story. I know that the last one didn't have a lot of Luciel action, but rest assured, this one will! And remember, this story is going to be updated once a week on a random day!**


	3. Without Purpose

**WITHOUT PURPOSE**

After the day ended, Frankenstein and Luciel met up with the rest of the household to discuss what happened today and who were the new substitute teachers. The trio could tell by the slightly stressed and paled look on Luciel's face that she was worried about something. So things were obviously not what they seemed to be when the three first ran into the government workers this morning.

Frankenstein began. "Today, the government sent over and official document to the school."

This took the trio by surprise as their facial expression morphed. Of course, Raizel, Seira, and Regis were the only ones who remained calm and composed.

"What kind of cooperation did they want from the school?" Takeo asked.

"Nothing serious," Frankenstein assured them. "They want our help to evaluate the students."

"Evaluate the students?"

"Right. The country is sorting out some candidates, and developing them into government officials while they're young. After they grow up, they are assigned to jobs that they are suitable for."

"It's a bit like a scholarship program in the government... Kinda." Luciel shrugged and sat down beside M-21. Her face was still contorted with worry. "The problem is though... It's the agents that came for evaluation."

"Agents?" Tao looked at her. "Miss, what's wrong?"

"The agents that came to the school..." She leaned down on her chin, concern storming her eyes, "were modified humans."

Regis narrowed his eyes and visibly look shaken by the surprising news. It wasn't a lie because Luciel wasn't known to do that. Besides, she wouldn't look so shaken up like she does now.

Takeo asked again. "Modified humans from the government came to the school?"

Frankenstein nodded. "Luciel and I knew the moment we met them in person. Others wouldn't have noticed, and Luciel actually had a physical change in her eyes when she did meet them," he noticed. He recalled in the past how sensitive Luciel was to other people's emotions and could easily figure out if someone had a hidden agenda. Sometimes, but not often, her eyes would change from red to black for reasons unknown. It's like her own energy reacted to the strangeness.

Luciel huffed. "They must've gone through a lot of work to hide that aspect about them."

"The Union is all over the world. Maybe they got on to something?" Tao began to get worried for their lady since everyone knew that the Union was still after her.

Frankenstein though didn't look convinced. "I'm not sure. But I doubt it from how they behaved. They wouldn't have made an official move. It's important to find out their intentions. I can't refuse to cooperate without an excuse."

Luciel gave a weak smile and let a disheartened sigh escape her pink lips. "The school should be thrilled. If you want to deny a request like that, you need a probable cause, or they will get suspicious."

Naturally, Frankenstein didn't want to do this, because his master and lover go to the school, but he was backed up into a corner with this one. Without a reason a good reason...he can't refuse.

"If you try to hide it perfectly, you could be everyone's target with little exposure. As you know from recent incidents, not many people know about me. So I acted on the surface rather than go into hiding," he explained.

"I thought it was strange," Tao said. "You managing a school like this, and having networks with high officials..."

Luciel wasn't going to lie. She thought it was strange as well, but now it was all starting to make sense. With the 900 years she's been gone, it was nothing but a constant battle between her and Magnus, never truly hiding away and shadowing herself. Luciel never knew peace, so hearing that Frankenstein made a school and was working in the open did make her nervous at first, but now she understood why he did it. He was hiding in plain sight.

"Even if it wasn't for that..." Luciel began. "I think it would be best to know why modified humans are here and what they plan on doing."

Frankenstein pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table. "Tao. Search for the two people that came in today.

"Got it!" Tao eagerly grabbed the envelope to open it up.

"Takeo, you keep an eye on them. Don't let them out of your sight."

"Okay."

"Seira, please limit any actions even if they behave without manners. Regis, you too."

"Yes, sir."

Tao opened the file and looked at the picture of the two agents. He froze when he recognized them. "Huh? We saw them at the main gate," he pointed out. "M-21. You watched them for a while."

Luciel perked up at that and M-21 frowned.

"Somehow... I had a hunch. I didn't know it was because they were modified..." M-21 said.

"Interesting," Frankenstein spoke. "It wouldn't have been easy to sense that..."

Everyone looked up when Luciel let out a gentle laugh. "I see now... It's because of your heart," she smiled warmly. "It's why I had a reaction as well. You see, werewolves are really sensitive to things like that, which explains your hunch."

That made more sense for him, M-21 thought. He was actually feeling relieved to have someone like Luciel around, even if she was only part werewolf. It made him feel to know that he wasn't alone.

"So you two smelled something?" Tao suddenly brought up, causing M-21 and Luciel to frown.

"I dont...uh, what?" she said.

"Like, I mean, wolves are like dogs, right? M-21's heart is that of a werewolf and if that's the case..."

Like a dog...

Everyone in the room fell silent as this dread grew over the two werewolves. Luciel and M-21 dropped their heads simultaneously as this thought crossed their minds. It was why they were able to sense things...because they were like a dog.

* * *

Luciel handed the class schedules over to the two agents. "These are the class schedules. The homeroom teachers have already informed the students that they will have Social Studies and P.E. substitutes. So there won't be any problems." she said and stepped back beside Frankenstein.

"Thank you for your cooperation." The man said.

Frankenstein smiled. "Not at all. It's our pleasure. But...could you tell me who's up to be candidates?"

There was a long silence in the room but the two agents remained stone face and professional.

"I can't go into detail, but you can think that every student is up for candidacy. There are many students that are smart enough to be on the list. It's not because we don't trust you, but it's just a procedure. We have to keep everything a secret so we can have a fair evaluation." the man explained.

"No problem. I shouldn't have asked that." Frankenstein laughed it off and Luciel smiled politely.

They could hear the school bell echoing throughout the halls.

"Class started. You two should go before you're late," he said.

"Okay, then.."

They both soon left the office, leaving Frankenstein and Luciel alone.

Luciel sighed deeply. "It was worth a shot," she said and looked back at Frankenstein.

"It doesn't seem like they're here to check this school out." He reached out and patted Luciel on her shoulder. "I want you to keep a close eye on them too."

She nodded her head. "I understand."

* * *

The agents were exceedingly good at acting like normal substitute teachers. The house dragged out and passed by one after another and Takeo hasn't taken his eyes off them the whole time. Not once did he find a single thing off about their behavior.

"How have things been going?" Takeo turned his head and saw Luciel walking up to him. He hadn't picked up on her presence at all and noticed just now that she really had an odd way of walking. It looked more like she was gliding really. Her hands were held behind her back and a smile was placed on her rosy lips.

He shrugged. "Nothing out of the ordinary. They've been acting like normal teachers the whole day."

She stepped up beside him. "Masters at acting normal, huh? I've never realized how much of a gift that can be when you're...not normal." She lifted her hands and rested them under her chin, dropping into deep thought.

"You got a plan?" Takeo blinked, a bit curious.

"Something like that." She then thought back to the lounge room where the teachers would take a break, remembering that there was a vending machine in there. "Takeo, do you have two dollars?" she asked.

* * *

The agents sat outside during their downtime and were a good bit away from anyone else, deeply into their own conversation. Suddenly thought they snapped their heads up and saw Luciel walking over to them, taking her time. Her footsteps were always very light but their ears were sharp enough to hear though.

She hid her genuine surprise with a charming smile. "Sorry to interrupt your conversation. I just thought to come over here and check up on you guys. Maybe bring you a drink as well?" Luciel said and held up the two sodas.

"Oh, thank you." The man said and grabbed them from her hand, handing the other to his female partner. "You didn't have too."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It didn't cost me anything. (She'll have to pay Takeo back later) Please, drink them while they're cold."

"Thanks."

Luciel's eyes narrowed very slightly while she watched them crack open the top of the can, the fizzling ringing in her ears.

* * *

Later that night, Tao gathered all the household members back to Frankenstein's house and had them all look at a projector that displaced the agent's real names. Their names where Sangin Ahn and Yeonsu Na. That is what he figured out during his long days' worth of investigating.

"From now, they are both who they say they are," Tao explained and stood beside the projector.

"They use their real names and not their aliases?" Frankenstein asked and was a bit taken back.

"Right."

"So it's unlikely they're here to watch us or the school." Luciel sighed deeply and was relieved to know that she was still hidden from the Union's sharp eyes.

Frankenstein rested his hand against his chin. "If they meant to, they wouldn't have used their real names, and walked through the front gate to make a request."

Tao nodded. "It's more efficient to conduct research quietly. I agree with the boss. I watched them through the school cameras, and they seemed to watch the students closely."

Takeo spoke up. "I watched them from a distance all day. They seemed to have their eyes only on the kids."

Tao folded his arms and his lips curled down. Luciel noticed his sudden change in demeanor. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Somethings bothering me."

"What is it?"

"The program they mentioned is the one from the educational department, and those two are city employees."

Luciel blinked. "Is something wrong with that?"

"They said the program had just started, but still, there's no records of any previous cases."

"So this is the first one?"

"I'm not sure. I have to look into that. And the program was handed down a few days ago as an urgent matter, and those two were recently assigned. Moreover, it doesn't say where they worked before, so I'm looking into that."

"So they're hiding something," M-21 figured.

Frankenstein folded his arms. "Who did they watch closely?"

"It's only been a day so we're not sure. So far, they seem to be interested in all of the kids. The miss and Takeo have been doing the same thing and they really do look like normal substitute teachers. They are making sure we don't notice. It seems very natural for them."

Luciel lifted her head. "Even I had a crack at them. Opening a can don't take a lot of strength for normal humans, and it didn't seem strange at all when they did it." She bit down on her lips. "They're trained to act normal, even in their every move."

Frankenstein smirked. "They are so good that even you guys can't read their intentions, even with Luciel there too." He looked down and saw Luciel's face fall with disappointment. He can understand how frustrated she might feel right now. She's worried about the kids but still can't do anything about it.

He dropped his hand down to her head and gave her a gentle pat. Luckily, Luciel looked up and grabbed his hand, giving him that warm smile that he knew for years and had come to adore that aspect about her.


	4. Displeased

**DISPLEASED**

Luciel let out an exasperated groan and sat down on the rooftop with Takeo standing behind her. She hunched over the edge and held her hands under her chin, grumbling to herself in a mixture of boredom and annoyance. It was strange for Takeo because he had never seen her look so frustrated before and it honestly worried him. She was clearly troubled by this whole situated, and the added stress for the children only made her displeasure more prominent.

"You can here them from this distance, right?" he asked. "Are they saying anything useful?"

"Frustration," Luciel muttered and Takeo wasn't sure if she was talking about herself or not. "Yeonsu's frustrated and doesn't appear to be pleased with the job they were given. Aside from that though, they really only talk about the kids and who should be candidates."

"Is that so..." Takeo was a bit impressed with how sharp her hearing was. He can't hear anything from the distance they were at right now, but that doesn't seem to be a problem for their lady.

"Miss. Takeo." They heard Tao's cheerful voice coming from behind them. "How's it going?"

Tao and M-21 walked up to them and looked over the edge. They all saw the agents sitting down at a table outside. They might be in the open but were still far away from any pestering ears.

"Nothing special for the past few days. They haven't investigated the school at all." Takeo informed.

"It's because they're not interested in the school." Luciel got up from the ground. "They only appear to be focused on the students, that's all. They watch the students during class and come outside when they don't."

Tao frowned and tapped his hand under his chin, pondering on what their intentions could be. "Same as what I saw on the monitor. Nothing special when they are inside. They almost never talk inside, and always talk outside."

Luciel dusted her clothes off from the time she was sitting. "I'll give them one thing, their behavior is very well trained. It honestly looks very natural for them," she said and crossed her arms.

"That's why we can't find out who they are by just keeping an eye on them," Tao said.

M-21 let out a sigh since he was feeling more frustrated then Luciel was. "Unlike you guys, I'm not being of any help," he groaned.

Luciel could actually relate to that. "I see your frustration. Yes, my hearing is excellent and my eyes are sharp, but...I can't do any hacking like Tao and my eyesight still can't compare to Takeo's." She likes to believe that she's good at fighting, but the reality of it all is that she hasn't had much experience. Frankenstein, for example, has had many years of experience through combat. Luciel's own abilities are just so terrifying that it never truly been a problem with her. She's a fast learner if anything. It was how she was able to elude Magnus after all these years.

Takeo frowned. "It's because we were trained to do things like this. The task just happens to involve me watching them from a distance." he tried to cheer them up.

Tao smiled and patted Luciel hard on the shoulder. "Don't beat yourself up over something like this, Miss. Besides, both you and Takeo are like human telescopes."

A smile crept across her lips and a laugh escaped. "Human telescope? I never thought about it like that." Her laugh was very light and showed off her white teeth and sharp canines.

Luciel also has another special gift that she was unaware of. She had the ability to make everyone around her smile and feel at ease. A much more effective talent than spying, hacking or even fighting.

The lady rubbed her tears that began to form from laughing so hard. "Anyways. Tao, how's your end going? It's not like you to take so long."

"There's not much evidence, and they hide it very well. I'm looking into some extra things today." Tao stretched his arms up above his head. "Anyways, I'm gonna stay later today, so you guys go on home after school ends," he said and turned around to leave but stopped himself. "Oh, uh, Miss...?" he asked sheepishly, which he only does when he wants something.

"What is it?" Luciel asked innocently.

"Could you...bring me some of your famous lemon-lavender tea." Luciel had given him some for the first time last week and it had turned into his guilty pleasure.

She blinked for a good few seconds to process his demand. "Ah, yes...I'll give you some in a couple of hours. How does that found?" She smiled brightly.

Tao slapped his hands together and bowed. "You're a blessing."

M-21 and Takeo gave each other a shifty look. Luciel was a little too naive to notice...but she was definitely spoiling him.

* * *

Luciel walked into the darkroom that was partially lit by three computer monitors. "How's everything going?" she said and walked up beside Tao, setting a cup of lemon-lavender tea on the table. She then noticed that his face had grown pale. "Tao?" she asked more cautiously.

"Miss...This wasn't a simple scholarship program," he said grimly.

* * *

The day had ended and everyone had finally made it back home after the long hours. Tao took the time to gather the household members into the living room and in front of the projector screen to show them what he had found.

"Yeonsu Na and Sangin Ahn are employees stationed at the Educational Department on paper... but in fact, they are KSA agents. The agency can be involved in any matters concerning the security of the nation." Tao explained and crossed his arms over his chest. "Their main duty is to organize and handle any incidents that seem out of the ordinary."

M-21 cocked a brow. "Oh...That's who they were," he wondered.

"What do you mean by incidents that are out of the ordinary?" Regis asked.

"It's incidents that people like us are involved in," Tao answered.

"Oh," Regis nodded his head. "I get what kind of place that is. I've heard of it before."

"The country needs to move fast to cover up information, so civilians don't find out about it. That's why they have divisions for such matters. That's why people are cut off from information they shouldn't be aware of." Tao then pointed to Luciel. "It actually wasn't the Union who found the location of the Miss when DA-5 first met her. The KSA were the ones who found out and gave the location and information over to us to...dispose of the threat," he tried to say as nicely as he could to not offend Frankenstein.

Frankenstein's face twisted a bit when the truth finally came out. Of course, his anger was beginning to boil but he calmed down almost immediately when he felt Luciel's small hand curl around his. He looked down at her and offered her a reassuring smile to tell her that he was alright.

Luciel smiled back. "So that means they work directly with the Union?" she asked.

Tao nodded but was reluctant. "Unfortunately. Almost every country has agencies like that. Korea has KSA, and it's responsible for working with the Union. Their main work is top secret, but the agency is somewhat open. On the surface, it's known that it concerns national security. We don't have experience with Korea agencies. The reason we know about them is that we worked with agencies like this from other countries."

Takeo glanced at M-21. "M-21, the country has supported you while you were on duty, right?"

The young man nodded. "Right. We had limits."

"So KSA agents were dispatched for the government supports program. This isn't a normal situation."

Frankenstein held his hand under his chin. "The problem is they only make a move in union situations. If they are not investigating the school and are not aware of Luciel's current location... This support program is recruiting KSA agents?"

Luciel's own glass heart fell to the floor and shattered loudly in her ears. "What?!" she exclaimed loudly, her lovely and fair face broken out into dismay.

This is what Tao was afraid of Luciel knowing about. "That's right... So I did some digging into that, and it just started in Korea. Once a year for three years"

Luciel lifted her hand to cover her mouth. "So there are students in this program?" she breathed.

"Yes. They are going to schools with the government's funds. Some are undergraduates... They are not members of society, so they're still receiving support."

"So, they teach the students and take them when they're ready?" Luciel felt her stomach began to twist. Luckily she was sitting down right now or she feared she would have fainted.

"That's right. This program is activated in other countries, too. In some countries, some are adults now and are fulfilling their roles. On record, they seem to be working at ordinary departments so there's nothing special about them. The important fact is that most of them are missing. It may be because they got rid of the reconds for them to be trained as real agents, but that's itself is a problem."

Frankenstein glanced down and saw Luciel drop her head into her hands and sink down into herself. He rubbed his hand up and down her back and felt her tense up. "Tao, did you find anything about our school's candidates?"

"I was able to narrow it down. Not many are chosen to be candidates. It's not just good grades, but they need really talented kids. Not many students qualify that standard. At our school, the ones who are brilliant in specific areas are...these two." He pulled two new pictures up on the screen and watch as Luciel lifted her head to look...only for her to turn a ghastly shade of pale.

On the screen were, of course, Shinwu and Ikhan.

"Others may be candidates, but these two stand out the most. The rest are too ordinary compared to those two."

Luciel's voice began to crack with growing stress. "Why does it always have to be them...?"

"Now we know they didn't come here to spy on us, this is an equally awkward situation," Frankenstein admitted. "If we stop them, we would be interfering in a KSA investigation of Human Resources."

"If we create a clash first, they will find this place, and the whole country may turn their backs on us," Tao said worryingly.

Luciel, once again, dropped her head back into her hands and groaned loudly. Not even Frankenstein's attempt to comfort her would help with the anxiety.

"Tao," Frankenstein spoke up.

"Yes."

"Get more information. About the KSA and this program... Any other information will be helpful." His eyes fell back down to Luciel. "Luciel...I want you, no matter what, to not get involved with them. We're all at risk right now, but you most of all. Do you understand?" He ran his hand down her face and she finally lifted her head. "Luciel," he spoke again more firmly.

She nodded her head very slowly. "Okay."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh~ So the KSA knew about Luciel's existence as the one and only Chimera. It's definitely putting her at more of a risk than anyone else in the house. The KSA wants her dead, but the Union wants her DNA, preferably alive?**

**So Frankenstein wants her to stay low and not get involved with them anymore...but with the kids involved now, is our girl really going to just sit back and relax when her kids are in danger? I told you Black Sun was going to be interesting! Anyways, I'm excited to show you next week's chapter. So until then, take really good care of yourselves. **


	5. Don't Touch My Kids

**DON'T TOUCH MY KIDS**

The sky was beginning to set and the sun would soon disappear behind the tall buildings of the city. School has ended and Luciel was beginning to make the mildly long trackback to Frankenstein's house. She was still quite infuriated though with the new turn of events unfolding because of the KSA. It frustrated her to no end that they were even at the school, prowling around for kids to recruit. Still, it's not like she can do anything since Frankenstein told her specifically to not get involved with the agents.

"Miss! Miss Luciel!" A familiar voice caused her to stop and turn around. She was a bit surprised to see that it was Yuna and the rest of the children, Seira and Regis there too. "Are you going home for the day, Miss Luciel?" Yuna asked.

"Yes I am," she spoke softly and couldn't help but to smile at the children. It was one of her newfound joys in life and she just adored talking to them. Hearing them complain about finals and there crushes. Such simple matters that she never had the chance to experience. "Are you guys heading home too, or are you planning to head to the PC arcade first?"

Shinwu smiled back at her. "Nah, we were thinking of heading over to the chairman's house tonight."

"Is that so? Luciel smiled softly. Something then suddenly made her ears perk up, the sound of heavy footsteps coming from directly ahead. "Hmm?" She looked forwards and saw a group of four men began to emerge from the darkness of the sidestreets.

They were all rather rough looking, not your typical crowd, more like a gang of some sort. Two of them were rather lanky looking, another was much more built, and the other was large and carried a lot of mass with him. Luciel could tell right away that something was off about the guys. She pondered on what it was and why.

Keeping her pace with the children, they briskly began to walk up to the group, Luciel eyeing them like a hawk with her piercing red eyes. Suddenly though, the large man purposely bumped right into Suyi and Yuna and the force surprised them, knocking the girls to the ground. These men immediately raised their voices and barked at the startled girls, berating, insulting. Everything.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Don't you know how to walk straight?"

Luciel quickly ran past the rest of the students and got down on one knee to tend to the girls, making sure they were fine. There was no wasn't mistaken though, what she saw. These guys knocked into them just to create a conflict. "Are you okay?" Luciel rested her hands on their shoulders and sharply looked up at the men as they continued to scold them.

"Do you guys own the street? Why are you guys blocking it?" One of them shouted.

Naturally, their argument made no sense at all and everyone could see that, including Luciel and the Nobles.

Ikhan started to defend him and his friends. "What did you say? There was space, but you bumped into her!"

Luciel reached her hand up and grabbed Ikhan by his arm to pull him away. She was desperate to keep him from getting harmed. "Ikhan, place don't," she begged. Luciel feared that one nasty slap by the giant-of-a-man could render the child unconscious...or worse.

"What? You think we did this on purpose? Try apologizing instead of talking back!" The large man's face slowly began to contort with storming and bubbling rage.

"Why are you blaming it on us, when you were the ones who bumped into us!"

"Ikhan, please!" Luciel even raised her own voice and got up off the ground.

The large man then suddenly lifted his hand like he was going to strike him. "How dare you talk like that!"

Luciel's eyes went wide. She quickly grabbed Ikhan by his shoulders to pull him away but Shinwu's calm and chill voice broke through the tension almost as quick as it escalated. She was taken back when Shunwu stepped in front of everyone, including her.

"Mister, that's enough," he said with a lazy grin. "Use some common sense. Do you think these girls would shove scary looking guys like you? You think that makes sense?"

One of the men barked out his words. "Kids these days have no manner." His attention then shifted to Luciel, noticing how much older she was compared to the rest of them. She was dressed very professionally and had on a white blouse, long black skirt, and heels. "What are you? Their mother?"

Luciel grabbed Shinwu by his shoulder and pulled him behind her. "No. I merely just work at the school they go too, but I'm also very well acquainted with them." She kept her voice low and firm and stood her ground, despite how much taller they were compared to her 5'4 self. "I was watching the situation the whole time but I don't care who bumped into who. It's nothing but a trivial matter. I would highly appreciate it if you do not touch my kids. Just let us carry on with our night without any problems. Will that be fine?"

At the time, Luciel turned her eyes to what was behind the men and noticed a car barked on the side with its light and engine turned off. She saw two figures sitting inside and noticed, with her sharp eyes, that it was Sangin and Yeonsu, watching them with curious gazes. Luciel took a breath, realizing the situation she found herself in now. She can't do anything, especially not in their line of sight. Not to mention she promised Frankenstein that she wouldn't get involved with the KSA, fearing that they might find out her identity.

Luciel sighed deeply. "If you will excuse us, we will be leaving," she said as politely as she could and started to turn her back to them. Relief washed through her system with the first step she took but was replaced with a rushing pair of heavy footsteps behind her.

"Hey! We're not done talking, you little bitch!" The large man shouted and raised his arms to hit her.

The air suddenly got sucked backwards when Luciel abruptly twirled her whole body around. It looked like she moved at a speed of 1.39 Mach and struck her leg against the side of his body. His cushioned stomach vibrated like jello and his body was suddenly flown backwards at a high speed, smacking hard against the light pole with the force of a wrecking ball. Luciel's skirt fluttered around her and she gracefully spun around to a gentle stop. Her face was soon set in stone and one by one, she started to crack her knuckles.

There was no more air left in the world when everyone sucked in a deep breath. Their hearts about dropped dead and a shiver ran down their skin like millions of needle pricks.

Shinwu stuttered out his words. "Miss...?"

Seira and Regis were the only ones who weren't surprised by the odd show of strength that this small young lady possessed. All things considering, Luciel went very, very, very easy on the man if he was still in one piece.

The rest of the harassers felt the air go cold against their skin. "The hell's with this lady? She special forces or something?"

"No, it...can't be. She...she just got lucky," another one said.

Luciel scoffed and began to walk towards them. "If you think I got lucky then please, by all means, give it your best shot." She opened her arms up like she was offering them a freebie to hit her.

Anger began to boil through their bloodstream and they ran to try and beat the posh arrogance out of her.

"You punk."

The moment one of them got close enough, the unexpected happened. She grabbed the first man by his shoulders and began to make a grand leap right over his head. She pushed her legs out in front of her and slammed them right into the second lanky guy behind them. She struck her heels against his face and saw a storm of discolored teeth fly from his mouth and blood from his nose. Her weight brought him to the ground and she quickly jumped to the side.

Luciel spun her body around to get momentum just when the first guy turned to face her, only to have the side of his face meet her leg. His jaw made a loud snap-crackle-pop sound and blood foamed up from his throat before being struck down, not getting back up again any time soon.

There was only one man left. He was not large and rounded like the first man, nor was he lanky like the other two. He was extremely tall with muscles bigger then Luciel's head.

He took in a deep concentrated breath and rolled up his sleeves. "Obviously your not some normal school employee," he said deeply.

Luciel noticed the immediate vibe change this man suddenly emitted. It gave it away to her that he was specially trained in some way or form. He was, by all means, no amateur when it came to combat and experience. He got into position and held his arms up in front of him. He immediately charged at Luciel like a speeding train but she didn't even flinch at his speed. She was right before his eyes for one second...then gone. He abruptly felt a hard jabbing and burning pain in his stomach when her small and dainty fist struck him. The light faded from his eyes and a final thought came to his mind. This whole time Luciel was only using her legs to beat them up...but for this one final attack, It took only a small fist.

She was going easy on them...way to easy.

The muscular man collapsed to the ground and didn't get back up.

Luciel felt her stomach began to turn when her scarlet eyes scanned over the bruised and beaten bodies of the men that didn't have a snowball chance in hell of beating her. She went easy on them but...it didn't make her feel any better since they were all stone-cold passed out with probably a concussion. _I was defending the kids_, which is what Luciel told herself.

"Well...I'm so in trouble when I get home." Luciel frowned and accepted her fate right there and then, dreading the impending doom she will get from Frankenstein before the night was up.

"Miss Luciel? Are you okay?" Shinwu and the rest of the children briskly walked up to her, still very starstruck from what they just witnessed.

Luciel backed away over to the kids. "Yeah, uh..." she was a bit disoriented with the adrenaline rush high and just would calm the shaking down.

Seira took a glance at Regis and they nodded, speaking up. "I think it would be best if we all went home for the night," she spoke gently. "Including yourself, Miss Luciel."

She was thankful for the Noble lady's observation. "Ah, yes. Please, all of you go home. Okay?" she managed to stutter out her words and give the children a reassuring smile, though it was a bit weak and worn.

Hesitating at first, the kids turned followed Seira and Regis away. Luciel trusted the kid's safety with them so she wasn't worried about that, however...the KSA agents were still lingering around. Luciel turned her head very slowly and locked her glowing red eyes on the agents, clearly surprising them.

She walked to their parked car and knocked two times on the window, waiting for Sangen to roll it down. Luciel leaned her head down to their level. "I hate to be rude but I'm not in the mood to be patient either. Would you please step out of the car?" she asked politely, though it sounded more like a demand.

"What's the matter?" Sangin asked but made no effort for him or his partner to get out, not after what they saw.

"We can talk when you get out," her voice suddenly got spine-chillingly firm.

Sangin flinched under her intense red stare. If he was in a dark room then he would swear her red pupils would glow. "I'm sorry, but we need to go."

"You didn't seem to be in a rush while standing here watching those guys harass the kids, nor did you make an effort to help. As I said, I don't feel like being patient, so would you please get out of the car...so we could talk." Her eyes burned just as much as her voice was.

That finally got them out of their car. Sangin and Yeonsu closed their doors behind them and stepped in front of Luciel, waiting for her to speak.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She blinked, generally surprised by that question. "Are you really going to just stand there and act like you had nothing to do with that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Luciel sighed deeply and closed her eyes for a moment. "Please don't pretend that you didn't know those guys."

"Them?" You have it all wrong. "We don't-"

"They looked right at you and nodded their head. Don't lie to me, because you can't," she cut in. "Who were those guys and why did they suddenly threaten the students?"

Sangin stood firm. "I don't think it's anything you should be worried about. It has nothing to do with you."

Luciel tilted her head to the side. "Nothing to do with me, you say?" Her lips curled up into a smile before chuckling darkly. The sudden change in demeanor made a cold shiver run down their spines. "Then I shall make it my business. You two gave the orders to hurt the kids...you know that I can't let that go, right?"

Sangin began to feel his heart speed up. He blinked once and a darkness flooded his eyes...because, for a split second, he saw something else standing before him that wasn't Luciel. It was a creature with abyss black eyes and dark tan skin, smiling with a mouth full of canines. He blinked again and the image returned to the Luciel standing before them.

Fear...it was fear he felt just now...and was it fear that caused such a terrifying illusion?

Yeonsu noticed Sangen's staggered breathing and spoke up herself. "We can't go into detail, but we had permission from the school."

"Oh? Were you given permission to attack the kids?" Luciel asked.

Yeonsu stiffened. "Well...no, but-"

"Obviously you have limits." Her lips curled down into a frown.

Sangin snapped out of his frozen state. "Correct, we do have limits, but we didn't get permission to attack the children so that was our mistake. We ordered this, we didn't intend to hurt them. So I hope there's no misunderstanding-"

Luciel cut in. "It looks like we're going to have a problem if you think that 'I'm sorry' is good enough," her voice suddenly got very low. "Look, I don't care about 'why' you threatened the children, but look at the facts. They were still in danger because of you."

Yeonsu's eyes widen with anger and she took a step forwards but Sangin stopped her. "You're crossing the line," she hissed

"Yeonsu," Sangin warned.

Luciel crossed her arms and took a breath. "I'll leave it for today but I'm still going to report this incident to the chairman."

"We know."

She began to back away from them. "I'll be leaving then." Luciel picked up her belongings and hurried on home to face her downfall and report what had just happened.

* * *

Frankenstein let out the world's biggest sigh and dropped his head into his hand. He peered at Luciel through the cracks of his fingers. She was sitting on the couch, hunched over with her face covered by her hands in a feeble and childish attempt to hide. "Luciel...I would expect M-21 to lose his temper...but, not you."

"I know. I'm so sorry." Her voice was muffled by her hands. "I was trying to defuse the situation but...everything just happened so fast and I...acted out of reflex." Cowardly as she admits it, but Luciel didn't care and couldn't bear to face her doom head-on.

Even the trio was nervous for her since they never saw Frankenstein get angry at Luciel before. He was still oddly calm though, which put them on edge.

Frankenstein began to slowly pace back and forth. "If you lost your patience and stepped in...it couldn't have been a simple conflict, right?"

Luciel wanted to curl up and die. "Yes," she said shyly.

"You must have provoked them, not thinking twice and acted hostile towards them, right?"

Once again, she spoke shyly. "Yes."

Suddenly...he stopped pacing and turned to her. "Luciel, could you stand up for a moment?"

That was the last thing she wanted to do but reluctantly got up, still covering her face with her hands. She felt his hands grab her shoulders and he spoke in the darkest and smoothest tone she had ever heard.

"Have I told you how much I adored that overly emotional side of yours?" he said.

Luciel felt her brain stop working, more like the gears in her head began to go backwards. She dropped her hands and stared at him, bewildered. "I'm...I'm not following."

His lips curled up evilly and his eyes darkened with this diabolical plan brewing in his head. "As I said, I don't allow anything that could harm the kids. I can use this as an excuse to not cooperate with them."

Tao began to notice this sudden chilling temperature that dropped in the room. "What's with this strange vibe?"

Luciel was left frozen in her spot in a catatonic state of absolute puzzlement, as Frankenstein began to chuckle with a sinister and dark aura radiating off him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Ooh~ I just love that dialogue between the KSA and Luciel at the end. I love it when she talks like that...and...what was the image that Sangen saw when he was talking to Luciel? A creature with black eyes and tan skin? Oooh~ Spooky!**

**Of course...Luciel wouldn't have been able to stay low with the children involved, and of course, Frankenstein wouldn't be mad with her. He's probably just disappointed that he didn't see the ass-kicking himself. I'd imagine that, as much as he wants her to stay safe...he secretly loves watching her kick ass and take names.**

**It's funny really. When I was writing the fight scene this thought just suddenly crossed my mind, "Luciel has the legs of a god!" I had to stop writing for a minute because I was laughing too much. But it's true, right? I imagine her to be a really elegant fight, kinda like how Seira is.**

**A little confession time: I juggle between stories. I have my randomly updated stories and my weekly updated stories. My other weekly updated story is my Genesis one (Marvel Cinematic Universe stories). With those fight scenes, I...kinda have to be realities, like nothing too showy or elaborate. but for Luciel...all rules out the window! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT kinda. Sometimes when I'm writing my Genesis story I kinda have to remind myself that...I can't do what Luciel does in here. It's just one of those things when you write for live-action movies AND anime/manga/manhwa.**

**Still don't know if I'm any good at writing fight scenes, but whatever.**

**That's all I have to say for now. So until then, take really good care of yourselves and I'll see you all next week! **


	6. After School Confrontation

**AFTER SCHOOLCONFRONTATION **

"So Frankenstan's going to be kicking them out of the school today?" Tao asked while walking beside Luciel through the halls.

Luciel shook her head. "It's what he said to me last night. I wonder how they're going to take it," she questioned with a gentle tilt of her head. Luciel looked ahead and saw the two agents leisurely making their way down the hall. She knew they just came back from Frankenstein's office because it was in that direction.

Yeonsu clearly looked annoyed when she made eye contact with her, obviously blaming her for them being kicked out of the school. Feeling a bit uncomfortable, Luciel turned her eyes away and briskly moved ahead of the trio and right past the agents as well, not looking up or bothering to talk either. M-21 sighed deeply and walked a bit faster to catch up to her, while Tao and Takeo stayed behind to greet the agents.

Tao put on his best polite smile. "Good Morning," he greeted them while he and Takeo walked by them. "It seems you met the chairman. Coming from the direction. We're were on our way there right now." He stepped to the side, his smile morphing into a smirk. "Oh my, look at me, I shouldn't block the way, shouldn't I? See you later."

The moment the Tao and Takeo were out of earshot, Yeonsu spoke up, gritting her teeth together angerly. "If that damn secretary hadn't gotten in the way..."

"Calm down," Sangin told her firmly. "Let's hurry back and report to the director."

* * *

Tao and Takeo walked into Frankenstein's office to see quite the ominous sight. M-21 and Luciel were just standing in silence giving each other sketchy looks, while Frankenstein was turned around in his chair, chuckling like a mad man with spiking black aura coming off him.

"Ah..." Luciel hesitated and wasn't even sure if she could talk to him right now. "Frankenstein?"

He stopped chuckling, which was very nerve-racking for them, and spun back around in his chair. Frankenstein smiled brightly at Luciel. "Hello, my dear." His surprisingly cheerful demeanor made Luciel even more confused, but she didn't say anything. "You must have run into those two."

"We met them...on our way here," Luciel answered. "They didn't seem to happy."

"As I said yesterday, I strongly refused. As you know, I love my students. They'll call and try to persuade me again. It'll be bothersome but we have the justification. So they won't be able to push any further."

Frankenstein didn't want them there, to begin with, and seeing Luciel get stressed out about them was only stressing him out too. He was glad to see them go, mostly just for her sake and peace of mind. He didn't want was her to be uncomfortable in the place she was staying at. He can tell now by the expression on her face that she was a lot more at ease.

* * *

It's only been a day but the government was already begun to request permission to proceed with the program, as expected. Naturally, Frankenstein was refusing, but that doesn't mean they won't use other methods to get what they want, which is concerning for the household.

Luciel used the prongs to set the freshly baked biscuits on a plate and walked over to the living room where everyone was sat. "Did you find anything about those guys?" she asked, referring to the group of thugs that tried to pick on the kids the other day.

Tao nodded and turned on the projector to showcase the pictures of the men. "The thugs that the Miss royally knocked out were KSA trainees." He reached down and started to eat an of the freshly baked biscuits that Luciel brought over. "The problem is that she knocked them back to the stone age. Even though she saved the kids, I wouldn't be surprised if they all were suspicious of her now."

Luciel frowned. "Uh, Tao...?" she spoke up weakly.

Tao picked up yet another one to eat. "This is bothering me... What should I do?" he mutters and looked up, meeting Luciel's worried red eyes staring down at him. "Miss?"

"What are you eating?" she asked.

"Eating?" Tao looked back down to the plate and saw, much to his horror...that he was eating off the plate of biscuits that were specially made for Raizel. He began to sweat buckets, speaking out in a quivering voice of dread. "What have I done..."

Raizel said nothing, nor did he have any reaction at all, and only went back to drinking his tea...without any biscuits to eat.

* * *

Silence wrapped Luciel's body like a comforting cocoon under the bright orange sun. She could feel the heat but it didn't bother her. She was wearing a thin white blouse and a flowy black skirt that went down past her knees, so it felt like the warm breeze was going right through her. It really was quite a pleasant day, to be honest.

Luciel had taken the liberty of going outside to the tables and flipping through the documents that Frankenstein will have to sign later in the day. She pitied him. She really did. It was a large stack of stark white papers that would make Mount Everest look like an anthill. She wishes she could help him out and shorten the pile, but unfortunately, she and her loves handwriting were distinctly different. The least she could do was organize it all.

It hasn't even been an hour into her break when the sound of a car's engine made Luciel look up from the stack of papers. She felt her heart plummet to the ground when she recognizes the silvery-white car slowly pull up the gate with Sangin and Yeonsu inside.

Quickly, she looked around for either of the security force personnel, preferably the trio to deal with this. Luciel didn't want to confront them and put herself out in the open after what she did to their trainees. Unfortunately, none of them were in the area at the moment, leaving her alone to deal with the agents.

Luciel's lips began to quiver. "Dang it," she mutters and rushed up from her seat, briskly walking over to the gate to confront the two.

Sangin looked out the open window and saw Luciel standing in front of their car.

Yeonsu clicked her tongue. "Just run her over."

"Yeonsu. Don't." Sangin shook his head Immediately he began to feel his heart speed up the longer he looked into Luciel's red eyes, swearing that they should be black for some reason.

He couldn't get the image out of his head from the night before. The terrifying illusion that diseased his mind and ate away at his confidence. He couldn't look at Luciel anymore without seeing her eyes consumed black, marble-like skin morphing to dark bronze, and a sharp, toothy grin spread across her red lips.

It was a nightmare fuel waiting to happen.

Luciel walked up to the driver's side and leaned down. "I don't know why you guys are back, but you're not allowed to come in," she said firmly, though not as confidently as she was last night. Luciel was nervous. She truly was.

Yeonsu snapped out her words. "You guys? You should watch what you say."

"Yeonsu," Sangin began.

Luciel sighed. "Why are you guys back here?"

A smirk came to Yeonsu's lips, itching to tell this woman off. "Why do we have to tell you?"

Luciel stared right into Yeonsu's eyes with unwavering determination to stand her ground. "Because you endangered the kids, and I don't feel comfortable with letting you inside."

"Comfortable?" She was obviously irritated by Luciel's remark and made a motion to get out of the car if Sangin didn't grab her arm. "We told you that we had no intention of hurting the kids, and we had our reasons."

"It's not like I don't believe you, but if I wasn't there then there's no telling what would have happened."

Yeonsu narrowed her eyes. "This is way above your head."

Luciel cross her arms. "It doesn't matter. "

"You-"

Sangin held his arm up to stop Yeonsu from saying anything more. "We are here to meet the Chairman." he quickly cut in.

"You didn't make an appointment though," Luciel informed them.

Sangin frowned and fumbled on his words. "No, we didn't, but..."

"I'm the one who makes or approves of the appointments, and I was told by the Chairman that he won't be seeing anyone for a while," Luciel said. "If you're done, then please leave." She turned and began to head back when she abruptly heard the sound of a car door slamming.

"Wait!" Yeonsu actually stepped out of the vehicle and slammed the door closed. "So you're saying we should just give up on our mission and leave!? Because of some secretary?"

Luciel was taken back when Yeonsu actually got out of the car to comfort her. It was like her worse nightmare coming true, with no backup as well. Immediately and fretfully, she took a step back out of reflex and went on the defensive side. Luciel was so anxious right now that she could even hear the sound of her own blood pumping through her veins. not only that but her muscles were clenching up and trembling, too.

She can hear the trio making their way around the school, so it's going to take at least a couple more minutes until they arrived. But she had a bad feeling that Yeonsu wasn't going to be patient with her and wait.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**"Just run her over." Yeonsu really did just lose her temper with Luciel, now did she. **

**It really is Luciel's worst nightmare coming true. It looks like she really can't avoid a fight now. Hopefully, the trio will come soon and shut it down before things get too heated.**


	7. After School Battle

**AFTER SCHOOL BATTLE**

Luciel was having a full-blown panic attack. The world was spinning and her breathing was starting to become erratic. She didn't want to fight, much less fight in the school with all the potential damage that could come from her if she did. Luciel was hoping to every god on the planet that the trio would come around to the front of the school soon and save her from this predicament.

"Yeonsu!" Sangin shouted and grabbed Yeonsu by her hand. "What are you doing? She's a civilian."

Yeonsu scoffed. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not being emotional. This is our mission. And you want to throw it all away because of this little girl?"

Luciel cocked a brow. "Little...?" In reality, she was older than Frankenstein despite her very young-looking appearance (She bearly looks to be in her mid-twenties).

"The support program is crucial in recruiting future candidates for the KSA. It's an important matter for the KSA to gain more power. You know we've tolerated so much until now. We just want to talk to the Chairman face to face. It doesn't make sense that this girl is pushing us away." Yeonsu said and directed her glare towards the young woman.

Luciel flinched under the heavy stare and began to back up.

"We haven't assessed the candidates yet. Now we can't even do a simple task, like meeting the Chairman? Can you tell the director that we came back because some girl wouldn't let us meet him?"

Sangin hesitated a bit and was beginning to see her point. "You are right, but...you acting like that..." he began but finally released her arm.

Yeonsu stepped back. "Don't worry. I won't use my power. I won't even need it to fight her."

Luciel lowered her hands and intertwined her fingers together. "I don't want any trouble." Given the chance, she would try and talk her way out of this mess but that didn't seem possible. Luciel wasn't as much as a smooth talker like Tao was.

Her chances of getting out of this were beyond slim.

Yeonsu scoffed and began to walk casually over to Luciel. "You're funny. You think you can do whatever you want, all because you file the paperwork? Remember this, you're nothing but a secretary." Her words were like venom, spitting out onto Luciel's skin and making it burn.

Luciel's heart throbbed and she felt close to crying. "I'm sorry...but I can't let you through." Her voice was cracking and she truly felt scared, like needles puncturing her skin.

Yeonsu clenched her fist tightly and Luciel honed her eyes on her arm when it suddenly darted up, aimed right for her face. Luciel ducked down low when Yeonsu's fist flew right over her head.

"Oh? You're pretty fast." Yeonsu said, impressed, but still not letting up on her fast attacks that Luciel was easily dodging. "What's wrong? Afraid to fight now? Come on!"

Luciel quickly backs away to the side, her face pure white with distress. "Please stop!" she begged and almost tripped over her own feet to stay out of range. Her eyes went wide and she saw Yeonsu's fist inches from her face. She gasped deeply...and her eyes were swelled with pure blackness. Her arm shot up in a blink of an eye, catching Yeonsu's fist without the slightest bit of struggle.

A haunting chill caught Yeonsu by surprise when she looked at Luciel's hand, seeing something that looked like black shadows weeping off it. "Wha..?" She looked back to Luciel and felt her heart shrivel up and die. Luciel's eyes turned a completely black, blocking out the sclera too.

"I said **stop**!" It sounded like there was another voice behind her own, deeper and more intimidating.

Yeonsu quickly yanked her hand back and moved away from Luciel like she was the devil himself. Her skin was crawling so much that it felt like it was covered in ants.

The trio finally walked out from behind the building and saw Luciel standing in front of the KSA agents, her face as white as a sheet.

"Miss?" Tao called out.

Luciel slowly turned her head towards the three, her eyes slowly going back to normal, though her face still looked horrified at what she had just done.

M-21 narrowed his eyes. "Somethings not right."

The trio quickly ran over to their Miss and M-21 dragged her away from their sight. Luciel sank down behind his tall figure and buried her face into his back. He also noticed that she was shaking quite a bit. Something wasn't right, that much they all could tell, judging by Yeonsu's appearance and Luciel's current state.

"Why are you causing trouble." Tao glared after seeing their lady in distress.

"Well," Sangin said but couldn't begin to explain himself.

"I don't know why you're here, but I'm asking you to leave," Takeo said.

Sagin could at least understand that it was time to leave before things got worse. "Okay, we will make an appointment, and come back," he said and looked to his partner that wasn't paying attention. "Yeonsu." She didn't respond. "Yeonsu, let's go."

She snapped out of her trance and stared at Luciel peeking out from behind M-21. "Okay," she said slowly.

They waited until the agents got back into their car and left before addressing Luciel who was still hiding.

"Miss, what happened?"

Luciel couldn't even say anything and only sank deeper into her silence.

* * *

Luciel dropped her head into her hand and just wanted to sink into the couch that was in Frankenstein's room. Her stomach was rolling and she truly felt like she was going to throw up any second now. Never had she felt so disappointed with herself for what she had just done, giving herself away by revealing her Chimera likeness. She couldn't keep her emotions in check so her black eyes just flat out gave it away that she wasn't human.

Frankenstein was trying his best to comfort her but she truly wanted no such thing. She would rather bathe in her depression then accept any kind of compassion. "So she accidentally revealed herself?" he asked the trio standing in front of him, all of them looking a bit sheepish.

"Uh, yeah," Tao said. "Yeonsu looked a bit spooked while staring at the Miss, and judging by the Miss's reaction right now...I guess things didn't go well."

"I'm sorry." Luciel's flat voice spoke up. Everyone looked down at her when she lifted her head, eyes were glassy. "I told her to stop...but she just didn't let up. I wasn't thinking and..." She had to stop herself or else she really would break down right there. "She saw..." Luciel's lips began to quiver and she dropped her head once again.

Frankenstein kneeled down in front of Luciel and tried to lift her head up but she wasn't budging one bit. She probably couldn't bear to look at him right now. "Luciel. Can you look at me?" he asked but his love only shook her head, refusing to look up. "Oh, Luciel..." He ran his hand up to the side of her face and brushed her hair away, seeing a glimpse of tears rolling down her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Poor Luciel. My baby's upset! She's not accepting Frankenstein's comfort either. **

**She never wanted to be a burden to anyone, so this happening was a big deal for her. I wonder that the KSA will think about this development. Sangin had a creepy illusion and Yeonsu saw Luciel's eyes. I"ll tell you this. Our girl's in trouble.'**

**I gotta asked. Are any of you enjoying Black Sun? Let me know. I understand that this chapter was short, but I had Genesis and Alice Cromwell to write for this week, and I'm still not done editing Genesis. **

**Anyway, let me know if you're liking this so far. **


	8. Disturbance

**DISTURBANCE**

Frankenstein had to take a moment to process what Luciel had just announced. "What was that?" he asked while setting a hot cub of tea on the bedside table in her room.

Luciel was dressed in a nightgown and was in the process of going to bed early for the night. "Yeonsu used power," she repeated, dark circles under her deep red eyes. She reached for the cup of tea and sipped on it a bit. "Well...it wasn't as impressive as you think, but it was still unnatural for a normal human. After...what they saw, they left in quite a rush after that. Yeonsu looked a bit shaken up too."

He sat down on the edge of her comfy and soft bed. "That's strange. The KSA has quite a lot of domestic power so there wouldn't be a problem if they overrule you. I can't tell though if it has anything to do with you revealing yourself, or from Yeonsu exerting her power."

"Either way, you need to have Tao keep a watch on that." Luciel set the cup down, a sudden bitterness crossing her eyes. "They might...ah, who am I kidding...they _will_ become suspicious because of me, so everyone needs to keep an eye on the students and each other."

Frankenstein frowned and reached over and patted her shoulder. "I think the one everybody needs to look out for is you."

"Because I'm the one to blame." Luciel avoided his blue gaze that she just adored so much.

"I think everyone is to blame, including myself. If the whole situation couldn't have been handled differently, then you wouldn't have had to step in like that." he finally forced her gaze onto him. "You were just doing what you felt like was right and no one in this whole house will ever blame you for that, especially me. Okay?" He ran his thumb across her cheek and tucked her hair behind her ear until he finally got a smile from her.

"You are far too kind to me." she reached up to his hand and squeezed it.

"Let's face it though...if it was M-21 who confronted them... I'm pretty sure the situation would have been worse."

Her mouth gaped open in shock. "That's so mean!"

"I know." He leaned in and kissed her soundly on the lips, Luciel fighting back a grin the whole time

"Enough." Luciel kissed him one last time before pulling away. "I wanna go to bed. I'm tired."

"Fine, fine." He pressed his hand to the side of her head and pushed her down on the pillow. "Call for me if you need anything." He got up and began to head for the door.

"Thank you," Luciel called back from underneath the warm covers.

Frankenstein closed the door behind him and saw everyone standing in the living room, waiting for him to come back.

It had already been a full day since the incident and everyone was a bit nervous about what the next plan was going to be. The concern was clear on the trio's faces too.

"How is she?" M-21 asked.

"She's sleeping." Frankenstein sighed and stepped beside Raizel. "Because of certain events that transpired, the KSA will be keeping an eye on us for a while. We'll be needing to keep an eye out around us. Regis," he gestured to the kid. "They might find another way to approach the students. Please, keep an eye on them."

The child nodded his head calmly. "Of course. I won't let anything happen to them."

"Seira, please."

She closed her head and nodded as well, taking up the challenge without any fuss. "Yes."

Frankenstein then looked over to the trio. "You guys always be careful, too. And if I'm not around, I want you to watch over Luciel in my absence. If something feels wrong, tell me right away. I don't care what method you use."

All three of them could understand how serious this had become if Frankenstein is asking this of them. They could understand his concern with Luciel's safely and securely in the house.

Tao saluted. "Yes, sir."

Frankenstein was grateful for their cooperation. "I understand how things may be right now. Luciel...made a mistake and she knows that better than anyone, but don't put all the blame on her. I was the one to refuse them, she was just blocking them from me."

"Don't worry about it, Frankenstein," M-21 spoke up. "You're not the only one who's concerned for her. And I'm pretty sure..." he glanced around the room at everyone. "Everyone here feels that same way. She's our friend and we'll look out for her."

'Friend' wasn't entirely accurate for them. In reality, Luciel's naturally worried and kind nature felt a bit motherly to them, a feeling that had been long since forgotten until recently.

Not too soon had the room filled with respectable silence, the door leading to Luciel's bedroom slowly creaked open, the lady herself peeking through. It was obvious that she was sound asleep a moment ago since her eyes were still puffy, but she still had on her long white nightgown as well.

Frankenstein noticed immediately the deep concern on her face. "Luciel, is something wrong?" he asked and walked over to her. He caressed the side of her face and she gently leaned in, only noticing now that her eyes had turned black. His voice dropped. "What happened?"

The trio got up when the heard the intimidating tone of their boss's voice.

"Miss?" Tao called out, growing nervous.

Luciel still looked sleepy. She used one hand to cling to the fabric of her lover's shirt and leaned into him, talking in a tired and dreamy voice. "Something wrong." She couldn't put her finger on it but she knew that there was a sudden power surge that ripped through the city a moment again. Frankenstein and them couldn't feel it since it was so far away, but Luciel naturally was very sensitive to things like that. "Somethings in the city...something strong."

* * *

The next day came and passed in the blink of an eye. The lilac sky disappeared and the gloominess of blue danced behind the forming clouds. No students were left in the school and only a few employees remained, including M-21, who was patrolling and Luciel, who stayed late to finish up some paperwork.

Luciel has just wrapping things up and had already walked outside. "M-21," she called out, now tightly wrapped in a long white coat.

M-21 turned to her. "You going home?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay, just let me call in Takeo to take my place and we can go."

Luciel waited patiently while M-21 began to reach for his earpiece but stopped. They both suddenly began to frown as their hearts were filled with worry and dread. They turned around and saw a dark figure resting in the shadows outside the school. The figure wasn't that tall, around Luciel's height, and covered head to toe in black stealth gear, including a black mask.

M-21 reached for Luciel and pulled her behind him. "Who are you?"

The person stayed quiet.

He scoffed. "I shouldn't ask that. You wouldn't have disguised yourself if you were going to answer me."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm sad to say this but this story is going to be on hiatus for a while. Nothing to worry about. I'm not losing motivation to write for her, but brainstorming, writing, and editing for three stories in a single week is starting to become a bit overwhelming for me. **

**My main focus right now is writing for Rise of Genesis (The fourth installment in Genesis, the Marvel Cinematic universe. Check it out. It's my most popular series.). I want to keep ROG in the best quality but also do the same for Luciel. I don't think I can balance that every single week. So until ROG is done, Luciel is going to be on vacation until then. Starting now. Sorry for the cliff hanger and I hope you all stay with me until it returns. **


	9. Twilight Fist-Fight

**TWILIGHT FIST-FIGHT**

The intruder's body recoiled in pain and howled in agony with every hard blow he endured from Luciel. When she struck her leg against his side, his ribs became bruised. When she slammed her forehead into his, his mind vibrated and faded. It was straining to keep up with her monstrous power and as the minutes climbed up to 30, he could begin to feel his strength dwindling.

He tried to strike her but Luciel's face fell to the side, his fist flying right past her cheek. She grabbed his arm tightly and felt his bones quiver. Rotating body around, Luciel used her overwhelming strength and flipped him over her shoulder and slam him into the ground. The blow was like someone setting a match in his lungs and burned up his insides. Reality came rushing back though in a flash when he opened his eyes and saw the soles of Luciel's heel right above him. He scampered away as fast as he could before she slammed it down right where he was moments ago.

He didn't want to be caught up in that strength anymore, not to mention they've been fighting for over 30 minutes and Luciel didn't look the slightest bit tired. The intruder was breathing heavily but she looked absolutely fine.

Her strength wasn't normal. Not even for a modified human. In fact, he was sure now that she wasn't even human, to begin with. All Luciel's features looked odd to him now. They looked wrong. There was something more to Luciel and he felt like he hadn't even scratched the surface. Yet, on the other hand, he felt a bit frightened to see anything more.

Luciel glanced to the side to where M-21 was standing. His fists were clenched so tightly that they were white and shaking. She could tell that he wanted to jump in and fight in her stead. His growing anxiety was not lost on her. She held her hand up in a stopping motion to make sure he won't jump in though. "Please," she began and looked to the silent intruder. "You don't have to do this. It's not going to benefit anyone." Luciel was praying that she could end this fight with her warm and soft words.

The intruder stared at Luciel's hopeful gaze. Her face was broke out into worry and her ruby eyes were distressed by all the fighting they were doing. He could tell that she didn't want to fight. The strain was obvious with the way she was attacking. She was fighting to stop him, not fighting to kill him, when she could very easily do that. Luciel was holding back on purpose to not seriously harm anyone.

It couldn't be helped though...the mission he was on right now wasn't something he could control.

The intruder abruptly rushed at Luciel a great deal faster than he once was, surprising her. He raised his fist up to her face and watched as her ruby eyes grew wide, the only reaction she could give in the moment. M-21 saw this coming though and quickly ran in front of her and blocked the punch easily.

Luciel winch and stepped back. "M-21!" she cried out in anguish.

"Stay back," he said through gritted teeth. He knew that she could take care of herself but for the sake of personally wanting to keep her safe made his body move on his own. Also, he knew Frankenstein wouldn't forgive him if Luciel got hurt.

The intruder pulled his foot back and scraped it across the ground, striking M-21 with so much more force than before. Luciel fell to the side to dodge when M-21 was suddenly thrown backwards right into the wall behind them. The stone crumbled on impact but he remained uninjured. His clothes were just slightly tattered now.

Luciel covered her mouth with her hands and gasped sharply. "Are you alright?" Her voice was shaking with worry.

"Yeah. Damn, my suits ruined though." M-21 grumbled under his breath and dusted the rubble off his clothes. He gazed up at the intruder and narrowed his sharp grey eyes at him. "I should've known when you came dressed like that. You would have avoided us if you wanted to sneak into the school. Your plan from the beginning was to come and see Luciel, wasn't it?"

Her body grew cold in that very instant as Luciel felt a lump swell up in her throat. She gulped hard in a feeble attempt to swallow her anxiety but her quivering body didn't stop, no matter the will power she was putting into steady her heart. This was what she was afraid of, what she had been running from since abandoning Magnus 70 years ago.

Luciel was hoping, praying that it actually wasn't _them._

Someone might as well set the world on fire, for no one will be able to withstand the rage of a mad man losing the woman he loved once more.

The intruder took on a different stance this time as the floor rumbled at his feet, the air around them taking a sudden shift. In a blink of an eye, he charged at M-21 and broke the concrete below his feet.

Luciel's eyes widen and she quickly opened her mouth to alarm M-21. "Look out!" She called out in a shrill voice.

He wasn't able to dodge though in time and felt a hard blow across his face and right up into his side. The force was too overwhelming and he felt his body being pulled back, striking the wall hard and going up in a cloud of smoke.

"No!" Luciel's hands fell over her full lips.

She felt her body jerk with shock when these ear-rattling ringing noises of gunfire echoed from above. She snapped her head up at the sound and upon the rooftop was Takeo, fighting with another intruder who was dressed in the same black mask.

"Two of them?" A pit began to form in her stomach when two familiar faces flashed in her mind with every shot.

The school was under heavy fire whenever M-21 dodged an attack. The wall was struck and chunks of stone began to fall, nearly missing Luciel when she was distracted by whatever was happening upon the rooftop. She gave a small shriek and sidestepped away from the falling debris.

"Luciel!" M-21 called out to her but he was assaulted once more by the intruder. He was able to block the attack this time around. "The hell do you think you're doing..." His voice was low as he pulled his sharp claws back.

The intruder saw his impending doom flash before his eyes and quickly jumped away from M-21, just when he slashed at him. The clothes on his body shredded a bit but only that. If he hasn't had back off then it would've been bad.

Luciel stared at the intruder with puzzled eyes. "A woman?"

The two didn't move and remained rooted to their spot, staring at each other with deep scowls as these words fell from their mouths at the same time. "Are you from the Union?" This shocked them both but only confirmed one thing:

That neither of them was.

The intruder fighting Takeo managed to pull away from their fight and retreat beside his female partner. They discovered immediately that they were trapped now, between M-21, Luciel, and Takeo. They both knew they had to leave because things were starting to get out of hand, not to mention they were outnumbered 2-3.

Or maybe 2-4.

"Yahoo." Tao's chipper voice made them look over their shoulders, seeing his tall and skinny frame standing behind them, a smirk plastered on his face. "What's this? We have guests?"

The female held her hand up to stop her partner from doing anything before reaching up to her mask. She pulled it off and exposed herself to no one's surprise. Long, dark black hair with glaring and cold blue eyes.

It was Yeonsu, of course.

Luciel was thankful that it wasn't the Union but this change wasn't exactly that comforting either. She wasn't surprised that it turned out this way, just unnerved that it happened, after the incident the other day.

The way Yeonsu was looking with this intense glare made Luciel scurry away behind M-21's tall stature.

Tao seemed somewhat amused by this development. "Oh, what a surprise. Then I can tell who you are without an introduction," he said to the other masked figure who had to be Sangin.

The man sighed deeply and saw no meaning of keeping up with the charade. He pulled his mask off his head.

Yeonsu clicked her tongue and stared at Luciel who continued to hide behind M-21. "Don't tell me you're surprised. It wasn't the first time we fought so you should've figured it out right away."

She had a point about that but Luciel might've been in a state of denial when they fought. She didn't want to accept that it was Yeonsu or accept the fact that this thing happened. Yeonsu became suspicious of her only because Luciel couldn't keep her emotions in check, she was just too upset.

Tao noticed that Luciel was refusing to talk to them, and he honestly couldn't blame her. You don't want a mess, but it's funny that you two showed up like this. We all can guess though why you're here." Everyone's gaze then shifted under Luciel's small frame. "What's your story?" He offered them a chance to explain themselves.

During this whole exchange, Yeonsu's glare didn't waver from Luciel, and when she spoke her voice was cold. "Why is she here? I get you three are modified humans, but she isn't though. She's something entirely different...something dangerous." Her voice soon grew in volume. "Why is she in our country, especially in a school!"

Everyone stayed quiet and didn't give the two an answer.

"We have no reason to tell you anything about her," Tao said.

"What?"

"Why should we tell you two about that?"

"Our government needs to keep track of modified humans," Sangin explained. "We can't pretend to not know that you're hiding in a school."

He shrugged. "Sure, the KSA should keep tracks of all modified human staying in Korea," Tao saw the shock rise up in their faces. He laughed. "You thought we didn't know you were from the KSA?"

"You knew from the beginning?"

"Of course. We knew from the moment you came here."

"Who are you guys? Why would you hide at a school where there are kids?"

M-21 growled out his words. "It's none of your business. We don't have to answer your questions." Even Luciel was a bit alarmed about how angry he was at the moment.

Yesonsu sharped her gaze. "What?"

Tao was beginning to see the stress forming in the air like a thick veil of smoke. They knew they shouldn't do this right now, not when they were at the school and especially not when Luciel was with them. "It's getting tense here, So I should tell you. We just want to keep things quiet." He crossed his arms over his chest and peered up at them from underneath his bangs.

"Quiet? That's why you're staying here?"

"That's right?"

"You think that makes sense?" Yeonsu's voice was harsh. "Modified humans like you can't be created with just a few years of experiments. It's impossible without periods of date and investigations. But you are staying here just to live quietly? You want us to believe that?"

"I didn't tell you so that you would believe me. If you don't like it, report it to the KSA. Or, we can settle it here." Disposing of them wouldn't be a problem. They weren't advanced like Luciel and the trio. Tao mainly just wanted to test out a theory. Much to his relief though, the two didn't move. It only told him that even their existence is a secret to their own organization. "Well...Both of us don't want anyone to know, right?"

"What do you mean?" Yeonsu asked.

"I mean, you don't want the KSA or even the Union to find out you have modified bodies."

This newfound information seemed to have shocked them, including Luciel, M-21, and Takeo as well. So this is what Tao has been trying to find this whole time.

"You seem surprised. Whatever the result, the combat trace will be inevitable. We don't want that, do we?"

It was almost frightening to know how much Tao can find out in a short amount of time he was given. He had all the information he needed to avoid conflict and just enough lip-work and smooth any problem and doubt over. Luciel was beyond thankful for his abilities.

"So, let me make you an offer. We want you to keep it a secret that we are here. And of course, we will keep it a secret about you. It's on offer for both of us." Tao said.

"How can we trust that you won't leak information on us?" Sangin questioned the man.

"It's the same for us."

"Even if we accept that offer, this is still a school with children in it. It's dangerous for such a woman who we can't even pinpoint as human or not to be here. Who knows what will happen." The trio was strong but it was also easy to understand that Luciel was on a whole different level from them. Her innocent act can't fool Yeonsu.

"You're talking about her like she's the devil," M-21 suddenly said. Luciel stood behind him and was clenching ahold of his arm. She could feel him tense up with every word he spoke and she was starting to get worried that he might jump on them. "You don't know a damn thing about her. Luciel had gone through way too many things in her life to have people like you condemning her over every little move she makes!" He actually took a step towards them but Luciel's firm grasp on his arm kept him in place.

She moved out from behind M-21 and placed her hand on his chest. "Don't." Luciel pleaded with him. "I understand your frustration but don't do anything that will aggravate the situation. Please." She could feel his heartbeat rattling fast under her hand, luckily though, it started to calm down when she stepped up.

Sangin clenched his jaw tightly and stared at Luciel for the longest second of his life, trying to unravel the woman to find out what she actually was and what that frightening vision was about too. But no amount of staring would answer his questions. "We accept that offer for now," he said. "We'll be leaving now."

Luciel watched with steady eyes as Sangin and Yeonsu peacefully left the school grounds. The moment she knew they were gone though, she felt her knees began to shake. "Oh, thank goodness." She breathed out and felt all the color return to her face. "Tao, were you serious about them being secretly modified?" She grabbed M-21's shoulder to brace herself.

He shook his head. "Yeah. I found out right before coming here. It'd been dangerous without that information." he said with an uneasy smile. "We prevented a big problem, but..."

It might've been a rough patch to get them to leave but they all were thankful that it ended the way it did. The only thing that was bothering them though...was the state the school was in right now. Luciel felt sick the moment she had to look around, not looking forwards to getting home to confront Frankenstein.

* * *

The air in the room was at a blistering cold temperature that even the devil would be too scared to step into. As soon as these words fell from M-21's mouth, Frankenstein's whole deminer changed drastically. He looked haunted, murderous, and the very incarnate of fear itself.

"What do you mean Luciel got attacked," he spoke with a growl. Frankenstein cranked his head to the side and stared down at Luciel, the small lady sitting meekly on the couch across from him. "Luciel..." he said with his voice made of silk and hellfire. "Is this true?"

Luciel didn't know why she hesitated to shake her head, but she still did it to confirm M-21's story. "Yeonsu and Sangin came down to the school and started to fight us. It would've been a lot worse if I was by myself though. So I'm thankful that the guys were there to help me." She turned her head to the side and smiled at the trio sitting beside her. "Thank you, you three."

Tao smiled and even saluted. "Just call us and we'll be there in seconds, Miss," he proclaimed with his chipper voice.

Frankenstein took a moment to look over Luciel and was pleased to see that she was uninjured. Not even a single rip in her clothes. "That's good to hear." He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding in. "But if it came down to that, it means both parties confirmed each other's modifications."

"The Miss kept a good cover on her abilities so they really didn't see anything aside from ours," Tao said. "We made a deal to keep each other's secrets."

"For them, it's more important to keep their modifications a secret than to expose you guys or even Luciel." he was suddenly struck with this realization though that alarmed him greatly. "Wait...if you released your powers at the school...you didn't..."

All four of them flinched and lowered their heads like a child being caught in a lie. Tao was the only one brave enough to speak. "It'll...probably be best to look with your own eyes."

Tao pulled up a picture on the TV for everyone to see. One of the walls for the school was in shambles, the ground was destroyed, and windows were broken. It didn't look that bad...but for Frankenstein, it looked like the end had finally come for him. The horror...that was across his face right now was detrimental. Luciel could definitely see his soul leave his body.

She got up and held her hands up. She wasn't sure if he was going to collapse but he was stumbling a bit. "Maybe...maybe you should sit down," she suggested and eased him down on the couch. The moment he sat down though the trio skid away from him to the far end.


	10. Luciel's Treasure

**LUCIEL'S TREASURE **

"Well...that could've been worse," Tao said flatly. He was sure at least 10 years of his life have been shaved off when all was said and done. Frankenstein knows about the fight at the school and the damage the structure sustained by it. In the end, though, he truly did believe everything went better than expected.

The modified human trio had joined Luciel outside on the balcony once the dusk of night swept across the city, leaving a gloomy blue radiating down on them with flecks of starlight behind the misty clouds. Everyone was supposed to be going to bed but those four were still pretty wired after the whole incident, Luciel most of all. There was obvious stress and worry in her eyes with bags starting to appear too.

She cranked her head over to him and was generally surprised that he would say that. "Really? The school got damaged in the fight though."

"Yeah, but...if you ask me, I think the Boss was worried about you more than anything." he grinned ear to ear, a bit sheepish actually.

Luciel's face flushed a vibrant pink color. "Please don't play with me, Tao." She cleared her throat and looked away, eyes focused back on the flickers of starlight within the gloom of the blue sky.

"No, but it's true. Things would've been worse if you got so much as a scratch on you," Tao assured her with wide and serious eyes.

"Really?" She blinked, gawking at him.

In an instant, both M-21 and Takeo answered her with a straight and bold, "Yes." There was no doubt nor hesitation at all. They both turned their heads and looked as Luciel's face grow from pink to a shade of red that rivaled her own eyes.

"I-I see..." she muttered, fiddling with her fingers and beginning to rack her brain to think of something else, begging for a topic change. "Anyway...we made a deal with them but I don't think we can really rely on it." Aside from her own embarrassment, The KSA topic was still pressing on her mind.

"We have no trust for each other, and the deal was inevitable for both parties," Takeo said.

"The good thing is that they are more desperate to keep their secret, so it would be harder for them to make a move." Tao figured after what he found on them.

"But they will definitely keep an eye on us. We should do the same."

"I have a question." Regis came up behind them, eyes steady but focused hard in Luciel. "For you, actually," he gestured to her.

Luciel didn't know why she felt so nervous under this child's gaze but decided if he wanted to know something, then he had every right. "Yes?" She turned her body to the side to half face him.

"I don't wish to be rude nor harsh but...why are you so agitated with the KSA? Well, I understand that everyone is...but you seem to be the one more vocal about it, which is very unlike you." he pointed out.

Regis's words made all the muscles in her body tighten up, silence rolling out between them. Luciel frowned suddenly and pulled her hands out in front of her, just staring at them like she was seeing something entirely different from everyone else. She flexed her fingers until her nails were pressing against the palms of her hand, an abrupt chill running under her skin. She instinctively pulled the long sleeves of her cardigan down her arms in a feeble attempt to hide them.

900 years have passed since that day back in Lukedonia, the day she had to run, and run, and run...for such a long time. A never-ending cycle of sit, rest and run. Until now, she was able to reunite with the things she loved most in the world. At long last, Luciel was able to know true peace...but now that was being threatened, all because of her.

Luciel looked up at the child and smiled, a very weak one followed by a small laugh that sounded exhausted and fake. "I guess I was too much of an idiot to realize...I got angry."

This stunned Regis and the whole trio into muteness.

"You're already well aware of how long I've been gone, separated from Frankenstein and Raizel. But because of some shift in fate...I was able to find them again and put together a life I never thought I could have...even making it better than it once was. Everyone here right now, inside this house and inside the school...are my treasures, but if someone were to come along and threaten the things I had been so desperate to have in the first place...then wouldn't it be natural to want to protect them in any way possible?" Tears watered up in her eyes that she tried to wipe away with her sleeve, lowering her head from view so no one could see. "I'm sorry if I caused trouble."

M-21's gaze softened. He reached up and patted her shoulder and just let her lean on him for support. "You don't need to explain yourself and you sure as hell don't need to apologize. Everyone here is already aware of how you think." His words were genuine, seeing Luciel smiling kindly from the corner of his eyes.

"Ah, you did it now, No. 3. You made the Miss cry." Tao crossed his arms.

Takeo walked over to Luciel to see if he could find any way to comfort her too. "Do you think Frankenstein's going to be happy about this?" he asked carefully, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I-I was just asking a question." Regis's face burned red.

"A question that made her cry." Tao reminded.

"How was I supposed to know that she was going to cry?!" Regis was shouting but his face was burning only because he was happy with what Luciel said. He wasn't expecting her to open up like that but...he was glad she felt that way about everyone. "And who are you calling No. 3?"

* * *

Luciel's face scrunched up after splashing cold water onto it. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at herself into the mirror and sighed. Luckily her eyes weren't red anymore from crying, saved by the water just now to cool herself down.

"Frankenstein will pitch a fit if he sees me with puffy eyes..." she muttered into a towel, patting down her face and smoothing out the wet ends of her hair too. There was this burning sensation though and she quickly looked up, seeing her face turn a bright shade of red once more. "Oh, come on..." she pulled her face back into her towel and just stood there for a while.

The sound of something crashing outside the bathroom made Luciel jump. She lifted her head and immediately left the room to see what was going up. Frankenstein and Raizel were out in the living room, a shattered cup of tea on the ground in front of them.

"Frankenstein?" she asked rather shyly, peeking her head around the corner. "Is everything alright?" For some reason, the air felt tense, which made her hesitate to come out fully.

Frankenstein briefly looked over his shoulder and saw her somewhat hiding behind the wall. "Everything's fine, Luciel. If you're not using that towel, could you bring it over here for me?"

Luciel nodded and walked over to them. She quickly noticed that Raizel looked a bit different. He had a distant look in his eyes like he was reflecting heavily on something. He looked troubled. There was also the fact that the teacup was right in front of him too, bearly even an arms reach away, so it gave her the impression...that he was the one who dropped it.

She swallowed hard and kneeled down beside Frankenstein so he could put the broken pieces in the towel. She hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Ah...is something wrong?" She didn't realize that her voice cracked.

Frankenstein looked up at her and tried his best to smile, reassuring her while patting her head and smoothing out her silk-like hair. He loved playing with her hair, mainly for the feel of it and seeing her face turn bright red when he does.

He opened his mouth to speak, but unknown to him, something else came out entirely different. "Why did you go into sleep?" His eyes went wide just as much as Luciel's did.

"Frankenstein." She was shocked. She knew he was desperate to know but she figured he wouldn't ask unless Raizel spoke up first, but this right now...dropping the teacup, must've sparked a sense of jeopardy. Speaking without thinking.

He avoided eye contact with her and slid his hand down to her shoulder, figuring he might as well say what's on his mind now. "Although you broke the seal and used your power in Lukedonia, still...it wasn't like that in the past. Then, it must have something to do with you going into sleep." His blue eyes were like a mix storm of all worried emotions, finally bubbling up and coming to a head. "Why?"

In silence, Raizel's face and eyes held no answer to his questions. "You worry about Luciel constantly...and now I made you worry about me." There was a tinge of guilt in his voice. Frankenstein had too much on his plate right now with Luciel, so making him suddenly worry about him too would only add to his stress. "Normally you would've waited till I told you. But you asked first."

Frankenstein got up off the ground and bundled up the broken shards. "I am sorry."

Luciel rose up and smoothed out her skirt. "Sir Raizel, with all due respect...it's because you never say anything that people constantly worry about you." Her bluntness even made Frankenstein double take at her.

He felt like he had to say something against her statement but she had never been so true, so he couldn't bring the words to even speak against it.

Raizel breathed in deeply. "There was a situation where I had to use my power," he explained briefly. "As I found recently, the Loyard family leader and Gejutel's son was in a similar situation as I was."

Frankenstein's eyes grew wide with worry. "The family leader that betrayed the Lord put you in danger? They were the ones who used to follow you."

Luciel looked up at him and saw an evil glint across his eyes. She frowned and reached up to his shoulder, pressing her nails into him to tell him that she was here. She was happy to see him calm down though if only a little. Frankenstein was still seething though, and he had every right to be.

"Frankenstein. Luciel. It's all in the past. Because of many things, we were apart from each other. The important thing is that we're together now. That...you and Luciel are together again. No need to worry about me so much." He gently closed his eyes.

"Master..."

Raizel's lips creaked up. "The more I use my power the shorter my life gets...that is my destiny." His velvet voice ran right over them but not totally dispersing the worry that they had for the man.

"Boss!" Tao suddenly ran into the room, pale and alert.

"What is it?" Frankenstein's eyes hardened.

"KSA...was attacked."

Luciel felt an icy cold chill get stabbed right into her back as her whole body froze as stiff as a statue. "What?"

* * *

"Because of the deal we made with Sangin and Yeonsu, I looked into the CCTV around KSA, and saw the building exploding." Tao pulled up the CCTV on the screen that showed a decrepit building.

Luciel got up close to the screen to get a better look at the damage the building sustained. Blackness swallowed her eyes as they hovered there for a moment. "I wouldn't call it an explosion...more like a sudden burst of energy. I can see the signs all over the structure."

"It must be pretty obvious with your eyes," M-21 said.

Tao nodded his head to confirm her story. "She's right. They manipulated the footage. It looks like a natural explosion, but it wasn't. After I told you, I looked more into it to make sure. I found that it didn't just explode...it was attacked." His voice was grim.

Luciel looked back at them, blinking the darkness away from her eyes. "By who?"

"That's the bigger problem."

M-21 and Takeo looked between each other for a bit before it suddenly clicked inside their minds. The ones who did all this.

"Cerberus?" Takeo said.

"Yeah. They're the 12th Elder's Royal Guards. It's the most powerful team." Tao followed up. "It appears they're in Korea with Yuri.

"Why did they attack the KSA?" M-21 asked but Tao only shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I have to find out."

Frankenstein crossed his arms over his chest and took a worrying glance to Luciel, already seeing the panic set up in her eyes. He knew if Yuri was back then things would get complicated for her too. He was even wondering why now of all times, Luciel's hidden presence was crumbling while Raizel was unwell.


	11. Doll Eyes

**DOLL EYES**

It was these ugly emotions that crept within Luciel's body, laying there and festering like an old wound that had never healed properly. She was nervous and her breathing was shallow but she couldn't help but feel...somewhat uneased around Frankenstein. Yes, it pained her heart to even consider it but her body's natural animal instincts were kicking into high gear as of late. His anger was about to boil over because of the anxiety that's been going around. It was absolutely phenomenal though that he was able to hide it so well and appear as if nothing was wrong. It was buried deep within his mind but his wrath was still burning through his sharp blue gaze.

She picked her head up to him and furrowed her brows with confusion. He was reading over the trio's recent data collections and her own, but something felt amiss in his eyes. It was as if his mind was in a totally different place. "Frankenstein?" she spoke softly but didn't get a response from him, which was strange enough as it was. It gave her the impression that he might've not heard her. "Frankenstein," she said a bit more firmly.

Frankenstein blinked a couple of times when Luciel's voice finally processed through his head. He looked somewhat surprised by how absent-minded he was and quickly turned to her, smiling to cover up his blunder. "Yes? Sorry, I must've been spacing out."

"I think you were doing a lot more then just...simpley spacing out," she eyed him. Luciel could see the worry bubbling up in his eyes and the stress pressing against them too. "Are you alright? You seem a bit off lately."

He softened his gaze and reached up to pat her head. He bobbed it back and forth until she was able to crack a smile. "I'm the last one you should worry about."

That had to have been the understatement of the century. With Raizel's health taking a swan dive and Luciel's secrecy starting to shake, she figured sooner or later he'll finally crack from the stress and most likely, if given the chance...will deal with the problem himself if the enemy slipped up once. God helped the world if it came to that.

"Anyway. I've been meaning to ask but...how strong are these Cerberus people anyways?" M-21 asked, turning a curious brow up as everyone looked towards Tao for answers.

"DA-5 was a project Dr. Aris created to overcome Dr. Crombell. Cerberus was the model for DA-5. In other words. Dr. Aris copied them to create us in her style."

Luciel blinked a couple of times. "Now that comes as a surprise. DA-5 was a copy of Cerberus?"

"Right. Cerberus was the only Team Dr. Aris could check up on constantly. But there was a big gap in power. We were far weaker than them." Tao paused and crossed his arms over his chest, pondering something for a second. "Well...it wasn't as if we were weak. They were just overwhelmingly powerful."

A sudden spark ripped through Luciel's body that made her shiver suddenly. Doubt flashed across her eyes and she cast her head to the ground. "So does that mean I'll have a problem with them-"

"No. No. You'll be fine." All four of them cut her off and spoke bluntly, neither of them holding a single glint of doubt in their eyes. The point of the matter wasn't power, it was secrecy, hiding from Union and not getting caught. That is what Frankenstein's been agitating over for a couple of days now. If the Union caught even a single trace of her existence in this town then things would surely get complicated real quick.

Frankenstein snickered a bit when he saw a dumbstruck look stretch across Luciel's face. He patted her head and looked back to Tao. "How much of a power gap was there at the time?"

"I don't know exactly. I overheard Dr. Aris saying that the whole DA-5 couldn't beat one member of Cerberus. But I'm not sure about Krantz, if he absorbed all of us and took D as well."

There seemed to be this odd heaviness that lingered long in the air as the silence dragged out between the four of them, a form of unfamiliar dread that followed from Tao's words.

"Well," Frankenstein spoke up, "You are all different from before, so don't worry about it too much," he said with a confident smile that had no worries and fear.

* * *

They all quickly finished with their check-up and headed upstairs, greeted with the sound of voices from the children. They were greatly surprised to see that the children had come over and were snacking and chatting with Raizel, Regis, and Seira. Luciel was trying to make out what they were talking about but it seemed to be just mindless chatter. They were talking about Shinwu being late for school because he overslept, and Ikhan being late all because he was trying to wake up Shinwu.

Frankenstein noticed a brilliant flicker of gold that shimmered across Luciel's ruby gaze. She was smiling brightly and it had all the radiance of a glorious sun, glowing and gorgeous. This was not a new look but simple just rare, not so much as it was back then though. There was even a time that Luciel had a habit of fake smiling. He could always tell because there wasn't that childish and golden glimmer like now. Back then...her eyes looked like doll eyes, dead and lifeless. Without purpose or meaning. She had truly believed that her reason for living was for the sake of another and not her own, but what hurt the most was the fact that it was true.

It was her life...but at the same time, it wasn't. It didn't belong to her.

* * *

_Frankenstein walked up to the wide double doors of the old and decrepit mansion and grabbed a knocker hanging off the front. He slammed against it three times and waited for someone to answer. Silence haunted his ears for at least three minutes. There was nothing and the door remained unanswered. He couldn't even hear the sound of footsteps on the other side either. _

_He began to feel his eyes twitching. "Grouchy old man," Frankenstein mumbled harshly and turned around to start walking away. He figured it was a waste of time to get to know all the family leaders, and he really didn't care if this one spent the rest of his long life behind these thick woods._

_As Frankenstein hit the last flight of stairs, he heard the door loudly creak open and a soft woman's voice called out to him. "Excuse me, do you need something?"_

_ Frankenstein slowly turned around and was a bit surprised to see that a woman answered the door. She was of average height with elegantly styled purple hair, and with these bright and yet soft looking red eyes that made her pale skin very noticeable. _

_ The woman parted her lips softly as she cocked her head to the side like a doll with a limp neck. "Uh, do you need something?" She stepped out further from behind the door and he immediately saw bandages wrapped around her neck and her arms. They were slightly hidden behind her dull gray dress that made her appear slightly uncomfortable. _

_Frankenstein walked back up the steps and met the lady. Her eyes were rather big and quite beautiful too but still odd. For lack of a better word, they didn't look real. They looked like they were made of glass like a doll's eye. "Is Magnus Shelin home?" he asked._

_ The woman gave a small nod and stepped to the side. "Yes. I can take you to him if you want."_

_ Frankenstein walked in. "Thank you."_

_ He then proceeded to follow the woman into the house and down the long corridors. He noticed she had a really refined way of walking. She had her back straight and her arms lowly tucked at her stomach. Her footsteps where very light too, so it made sense why he couldn't hear her before. _

_ "May..." she looked back over her shoulder. "May I ask your name...and why you're here to see the master of the house?"_

_ Frankenstein met her eyes for a moment but she looked away. "Frankenstein," he said firmly. "Gejutel suggested that I should meet all the family leaders. Magnus Shelin is the only one I haven't met yet."_

_ The girl suddenly stopped and he almost ran into her. She turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Does that mean...you're human?"_

_ Frankenstein was astonished to hear that someone didn't know of him. He was well known throughout Lukedonia and even the family leaders and the Lord himself know of him. "Yes, I am." He was taken back when he saw her curious eyes peering at him. _

_ He saw her eyes get wide and her mouth opened up, breaking out into a wide and warm smile, her cheeks puffing out red. "How very interesting." He heard the joy in her voice as her smile burned into his memory._

* * *

The kids looked up when they saw Luciel and them standing in the corner of the room. They're eyes lit up and they quickly waved at her. "Miss Luciel. Why are you just standing there? come on over!" Shinwu called out.

Luciel was frozen in place and even wondered if they were really talking to her. Her heart warmed up and her lips stretched upwards. "Yes, yes. I'm coming," she said and walked over to them.

Frankenstein watched as Luciel walked over and joined the kids. "Tao," he said heavily and clenched his fists until they were shaking white. "Do a thorough research on this incident and keep an eye on Sangin Ahn, Yeonsu Na, and the KSA. And find out why Cerberus is here and why they're attacking them too. Find out everything," he ordered. "I'll leave everything to you. So take any necessary actions. I have to attend to some personal matters real soon."

Tao didn't question him and nodded his head. "Yes, sir."

"And when I'm not here..." He took a steady breath and released his tightly grasp hand. "I want you three to watch over Luciel for me. Keep her safe...keep her hidden."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Short chapter, I know. But I thought I would make it up to all of you and put in a REALLY important flashback. Things are ****definitely**** going to be heating up in the next few chapters, and I wonder how Luciel is going to handle the stress with Cerberus. **


	12. Shall We Dance?

**SHALL WE DANCE?**

Luciel leaned back in her chair and sat in a completely empty room that didn't have a single soul inside it. She was the only one, staring out the window at the swelling darkness as twilight took over, blanketing the sky with stars dancing across the night, twinkling softly within the dark blue hue. She sighed with deep exhaustion then looked back to her desk that had at least three large stacks of paper lying in wait for her to look through and separate. It was well into the night and already past the scheduled time Luciel was supposed to leave. She was stubborn though and refused to stop until she was done, not knowing back then how much she was going to regret it. Frankenstein gave her a warning but she didn't listen, now wishing she had.

Things haven't been the same since the attack on the KSA. The air in the city felt thin and she had been feeling these small fluxes of rippling energy every now and then that was too unusual to ignore. She had a feeling that something was coming, a sinking suspicion rooted in her werewolf genes that told her something bad was on the horizon, just barely scratching at the surface. Unfortunately though...it wasn't the only thing scratching at the surface.

These bursts of energy were like a beacon of some sort, and she feared that they will grab Magnus's attention sooner or later. That man was silent though. So...very silent and gone. Was he though? Luciel felt like she was going crazy with all these self-doubting thoughts. She knew that she had escaped 70 years ago but that was only because she had begun to conceal her energy. Magnus was a smart man though, smart enough to rival Frankenstein. He would use any kind of data he could get his hands on and use that to track her down to the most extreme detail. He was that precise, and his obsession was dangerous and frightening.

Luciel looked over to the edge of her desk and saw her phone light up and began to buzz with an incoming call. "Hello?" she answered back without even looking at the ID.

"Please don't tell me you're still at the school?" It was Frankenstein, judging by his smooth voice that immediately made Luciel's face heat up. "Please tell me you're at home right now." He sounded just as tired as she did, so he must've been working the whole time since he got home. He knew she was going to stay over late but that was a couple of hours ago, now he wasn't sure if she was already home or not. He was hoping with every fiber of his being that she was. That she was in bed and safe. Luciel's mind went blank though and stood at a complete loss for words and excuses. The silence was all he needed though to confirm her location. "You cannot be serious, Luciel. How many hours has it been since I left?" She could feel her soul leave her body when he let out a long and drawn-out sigh.

Luciel dropped her head on the mountain of papers and groaned. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do it tomorrow. I didn't think it'll take this long though."

"And you still decided to stay and work through the night? That's a whole new level of stubbornness that I can't believe is coming from you." His voice shifted a bit and started to sound concerned. "Luciel, I just don't want you to be outside at night. You know what's going on."

"I know. M-21, Tao, and Takeo are still here though, so I figured it would be alright for the time being." She pulled her hand back and ran it through her bangs. Sighing, she sat up in her chair and walked over to the window to look out. She could easily spot the boys doing their usual rounds and keeping an eye on the place. She wasn't scared and she honestly felt well protected with them. It wasn't a matter of dying though. She was never worried about dying. Instead, her worries lied with getting found out. "If you really want...I can call it for today and head home in a few minutes."

There was definitely a sign of relief in his voice. Almost as if a burden was lifted from his shoulders. "I would appreciate that. Take care of yourself on your way home. I'll see you soon."

Luciel smiled a little. "I will. Bye." She hung up and just stood by the window for a bit longer, contemplating what to do. Ultimately though, she did decide in the end to put away the papers and head on home.

* * *

Sangin hurried through the city under the same dangerous twilight with his bones aching like they were moments away from snapping into two. He couldn't stop though, so the only thing he could really do was grit his teeth and try to get as far away from the hospital as possible. He wasn't going to lie though. Breathing was difficult and made a sharp pain cut through his sensitive nerves with every breath.

He finally came to a halt and looked around the area. The location he was in right now was the usual route that the students took to get to the school, that in which he wasn't far from. He even spotted someone down below walking that same path in the opposite direction, away from the school.

Sangin stared with curious eyes for a minute when his mind immediately recognized it to be Luciel. Thanks to her dark purple hair and shimmering red eyes that pierced the night and looked straight at him.

She spotted him, of course she did.

Luciel stopped and just stood there, waiting for Sangin to jump down. Once he did though, he immediately hunched over in pain and held onto this side that was still throbbing from the attack he received. "Now this is a surprise," she said and cocked her head to the side. "It's pretty dangerous to be out late at night..."

He snapped his head up and met her eyes, only for his body to naturally recoil under the sharp redness of her intimidating gaze. He couldn't help but feel fear when he looked at her. Something wasn't right about this woman despite her kind outer exterior. He could tell that her smile was genuine but this fear just wouldn't release him. It was like his instincts saw something that his eyes didn't.

Luciel's eyes fell down to the side of his body and saw how much he was shivering with pain. "You're hurt," she spoke and didn't hesitate to approach him. She offered him a hand and eased him down against the wall so he could take the chance and rest. He looked like he needed it. "Were you attacked?" He was a modified human so his body was tougher than most, so something really must've happened for him to become this hurt. Like he ran into someone stronger than him.

Sangin clenched down on his teeth and nodded his head, leaning back and taking in a struggled breath. "Something like that. I needed to get attacked...so I could meet up with your people. Those three or at least you." He turned his head over and had a desperate look woven into his eyes. "You know about Cerberus?" he asked.

Luciel's soft and concerned demeanor changed in an instant. "Yeah. We've heard that the KSA was attacked by them not so long ago. I felt the energy vibrations even before seeing the footage." Her eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a serious tone. "Were they the ones who did this to you?"

He nodded his head sharply. "We don't know why they're doing this, much less why they're here."

Initially, Luciel would've believed that the Union was on to her but that didn't feel right. They shouldn't know about her location and neither should the KSA. She also seriously doubted that Magnus would be the reason since he was quite prideful of himself and would never ask the humans for help. He had always thought of them as a lowly species and never had fate in them, unlike Luciel who adored the humans. Cerberus could only be controlled by the 12th Elder, so there was no way they would be acting by anyone else's orders, not even their own. Which leaves only one other option...Crombell. Perhaps the 12th Elder was acting on his own, distancing himself from the Union to find out what Crombell's been doing behind everyone's back.

Sangin struggled to get back to his feet. "That's all I had to say," he groaned through clenched teeth. "I can keep you all posted on their movements."

"Don't you need to go to the hospital?" she asked since she was still mildly worried about his wounds. "It would be best for you to rest."

"I was going back after this," he answered and began to walk in the direction from where he came from, only to notice that Luciel was following behind him. "What are you doing?"

Luciel's face flushed red with embarrassment since she instinctively began to follow without even realizing it. "Well, uh...I was thinking...maybe I can take you back to make sure you'd be alright." She looked to the ground and fiddled with her fingers, flexing them as if they were her claws made of shadows.

"You're...far too kind for your own good." He groaned and continued walking. He did hear Luciel snickering behind him though with her light footsteps following closely. "Just so you know...The support program...we understand how you feel. Yeonsu and I became KSA agents and were modified to protect the Korean citizens. An incident like this happened though because our country is weak. We need to train agents from a young age so we don't have to go through that again. I just thought...maybe you should know we aren't putting the students in danger for our own greed."

Luciel felt her heart waver a bit that made her frown. Of course, she already knew that. After all, she was a good judge of character and never once felt ill will from them before, not even Yeonsu. "I...I never once thought you two were bad people...just the methods that were used." She sped up her pace and began to walk beside him, giving the best genuine smile.

Sangin's eyes grew wide as the disturbing image in his head slowly melted away. All he was seeing now was a normal girl standing in front of him. But what about that image he saw back then? That terrifying black shadow. He still wasn't sure if that was just a trick of the mind, but something had to have caused such fear to rise up suddenly.

* * *

_Sangin began to feel his heart speed up. He blinked once and a darkness flooded his eyes...because, for a split second, he saw something else standing before him that wasn't Luciel. It was a creature with abyss black eyes and dark tan skin, smiling with a mouth full of canines. He blinked again and the image returned to the Luciel standing before them._

_Fear...it was fear he felt just now...and was it fear that caused such a terrifying illusion?_

* * *

At first, they only saw the smoke, then the fire-spewing out through the busted windows of the wrecked hospital. The same hospital that Sangin came from only an hour ago. Luciel lifted her hand to cover her face from the heat, her eyes blazing wildly with horror and watering from the intense fumes. She was entirely speechless and completely confused at what happened, though not as much as Sangin was.

"What happened...?" he breathed out in a sharp gasp. "What happened to the hospital...?"

Luciel narrowed her eyes as they slowly shifted pitch black, in an indication that told her that this wasn't normal or an accident. "It was done on purpose," she said cooly, turning her head over her shoulder and tapping Sangin on the arm. "By these guys..."

Sangin snapped his head around and took a step back out of reflex. Standing behind them were two guys wearing a long black and red coat. One of them was rather short with long blonde hair, and the other was a dark-skinned man with well-developed muscles. They were the type of muscles that look like they could easily break Sangin and Luciel in half.

They knew right away that these guys were apart of Cerberus. The energy radiating off them was astounding, which is why Luciel's eyes shifted colors.

"So, you were okay?" the large man said. "So you're not an ordinary human, after all, seeing that you're okay from my attack."

The much shorter guy looked over to Luciel and cocked a brow. "Who's the girl? A friend of yours? We can pretty much tell now that both of you are not mere humans, huh?"

Luciel turned around fully and smiled at them, even bowing her head a bit just to be courteous. "Good evening," she said sweetly. "My, it certainly looks as though you made quite the mess." Her darkened eyes narrowed when she saw the large man beginning to crack his knuckles. She instinctively reached her hand into the pocket of her skirt and felt around for her phone. She knew she needed to call Tao but she didn't have the time right now to do that. They needed to get away for a few minutes to call.

"This little shit is making fun of me..." he snarled deeply and wrapped his large hands over each other, getting ready to attack the moment he could. Luckily though, Luciel saw right through that and remained totally calm and unfazed. It only angered him more. "I don't know who you are but I'll make sure you two tell me everything."

Luciel knew that she couldn't avoid a fight now because these guys don't look like they were willing to let them go. They were supposed to be much stronger than Krantz and she could tell that just by looking at them. She wasn't worried about losing, just getting found out. It was especially dangerous since they were involved with the 12th Elder, and that was one person she absolutely couldn't let herself get caught by.

Sagin threw his hand out and tossed energy converted daggers towards the two and created a large dust cloud upon impact. One large enough to hide their presence so they could slip away for a couple of minutes. Luciel took the chance to toss Sangin over her shoulder and dash into the night at a high speed. They were moving so swiftly that it sucked all the air from Sangin's lungs. The worlds slipped by his eyes in seconds and all he could see was the blur of the buildings and the neon lights.

After a couple of minutes, Luciel finally stopped upon a rooftop and hid behind a large wall to hide for a time. She sat Sangin down and walked aside to search for her phone. "This should be far enough for now."

Sangin looked around in shock. "Just how far...did you run?"

"Just far enough so I could make a call." She dialed Tao as fast as she could and waited with growing anticipation as the phone rang on and on.

"Miss? Ah, did you make it back alright?" Tao's chipper voice answered back.

Honestly, hearing his voice brought her much comfort. "Not quite. Sorry but...something came up and I think I might be in trouble."

There was silence for a couple of seconds before he answered back, sounding much more serious. "What happened? Where are you?"

"Cerberus is what happened. I ran into Agent Sangin and we both ran into Cerberus. We both managed to get away for now so I could call you. I don't have long before they catch up and I can't avoid a fight." she took in a deep breath and bit down on her lips. "Tao...I need help."

"Don't worry. You don't even have to ask. We'll be there as quick as we can. Just try to conceal your identity as much as you can. Boss said that was the biggest priority for all of us right now."

Luciel pulled her hand over the side of her face and whimpered a little. Her smile was weak but only because she found it funny that she was afraid of Frankenstein's wrath more then Cerberus. "Ah...he's going to be so mad at me when all is said and done," she muttered under her breath. "Please hurry, Tao." Luciel pulled her phone away from her ear and put it back into her pocket after hanging up. "You should probably go while you still have a couple of seconds," she advised him.

Sangin sprung up from the ground and looked at her like she was crazy. "Do you even know who you're going up against? You shouldn't even be involved."

"And yet here we are." She turned to him and smiled tenderly, not showing a hint of fear on her face at all. In fact, she looked confident. "As you said, I'm just too kind to have someone get hurt when there was something I could've done." She gave him a slight push on his shoulders and turned him in the opposite direction. "Now, off you go." Her voice turned sharp as her eyes continued to shine its dark ebony, like an endless abyss that had a beast lurking inside. "They'll be here in less than a second anyways."

Sangin kept his mouth open like he was going to say something else but Luciel's eyes were too haunting for him to even speak. They pulled him in and he actually feared that he was going to drown in her dark void. It was so strange though. Luciel looked like a normal girl but he knew better than that. She wasn't normal, yet, she was still different from the modified trio back at the school. One moment, she was sweet and honest, next though...she seemed so unfamiliar with those dark eyes of hers.

After Sangin left, Luciel turned around in a swift motion and blew up the helm of her skirt and hair. She stared at the two Cerberus members who only just now arrived. Her smile was sweet but her eyes said something else. Dangerous and destructive. "Now...shall we dance?"


End file.
